Mate at first sight
by Chelseabaabyox3
Summary: Bulma is one of the Z-fighters and a confrontation with the Saiyans leaves her the unwanted focus of Vegeta's attention. As the underlying reason for this is revealed will Bulma ever warm up to the cold-blooded assassin?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Bulma is one of the Z-fighters and a confrontation with the Saiyans leaves her the unwanted focus of Vegeta's attention. As the underlying reason for this is revealed will Bulma ever warm up to the cold-blooded assassin?_

 _Author's note: I've had this idea in my head for a while now and decided I'd put it on paper. Bulma is still human and won't be super powerful or anything. This is a take on the mating bond, so in my story Saiyans will be instantly drawn to their mate. The person they mate with does not have to accept them; it's their choice completely. Rated M for future sex, so if that isn't your cup of tea don't get invested in this story. This is my first Bulma/Vegeta fanfic so please review and tell me what you think!_

Bulma flew through the air toward the other Z fighters she was tracking by their power levels. The lush green landscape was only a blur beneath her as her speed increased with her haste. The Saiyans could be there any minute and she couldn't afford to arrive late.

The Z fighters learned about the Saiyans, a powerful race of planet brokers, when Goku's brother Radditz landed on Earth last year. Radditz was very tall, with bulging muscles and shaggy black hair that went to his ankles. The most prominent feature he had was his fuzzy, brown tail, which differentiated the Saiyan race from Earthlings. He also had a malicious attitude, unlike his younger brother. Fortunately, he was defeated, though he took Goku with him in the process. They also learned that two more Saiyans had been listening to their whole interaction through Radditz's scouter, and were on their way to Earth to seek out the dragon balls. Those Saiyans were both significantly stronger than him so the Z fighters have spent the past year intensely training in preparation.

Bulma spotted the others huddled below and flew down. She could tell right away everyone has gotten noticeably stronger. Piccolo was definitely the strongest of all of them, his power level felt to be around 1,400 to 1,500. Gohan's was around 1,000 amazingly, considering a year ago he wasn't even training yet. Krillin was 1,200, same as herself, Yamcha was 1,100, Tien was 1,200 and Chiaotzu was 750. Bulma felt a little more confident considering she knew that wasn't anyone's full potential.

"Hey guys! How's it going? It seems like everyone has gotten a lot stronger, we stand a chance after all!" She said to everyone as she touched down to the ground.

"Hey Bulma! Yeah, everyone definitely has improved a lot. I guess we'll find out soon if it was enough…" Krillin said nervously.

"Come on Krillin, be more positive! Radditz only had a power level of 1,200 and most of us are at least that strong! How much more powerful can those other Saiyans be?" Bulma said confidently.

"Don't be too arrogant human. Even though we all are stronger, we don't know how strong these other two are. Considering we never faced anything like Radditz before until a year ago, I hate to think of what these other guys might be like." Piccolo stated.

Bulma silently agreed with him. Though she put on her façade of confidence she couldn't help but be tense. She had a bad feeling about this encounter. She hoped that she was wrong…

"Wow Bulma, you're stronger than me now!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"That's because you're lazy and probably didn't train as hard as me," she teased.

Yamcha and her broke up a year ago but still remain friends now. At first, she thought he was afraid of committing, but then she realized he was afraid of her. It seems she intimidated the poor guy with her quick temper and fiery spirit. She realized a guy who was afraid of women for most of his life should probably settle down with one who's a little more passive and docile.

Bulma looked up as she felt tremendous power levels entering the atmosphere. A chill ran down her spine as she sensed just how powerful these Saiyans were at a distance. They were in trouble unless Goku got here soon…

* * *

She had to stop her lip from trembling as she felt the two Saiyans approach. As they landed across from the Z fighters Bulma prayed for a miracle to save them. One Saiyan stood over 7 feet tall and his muscles were very prominent; he was even more muscled than Radditz. He had a baldhead, thin mustache and an evil grin on his face. She found him rather ugly, truth be told, and his power level was at least 4,000.

The other one was much smaller in size. He looked to only be a few inches taller than her 5'4" frame. His muscles were more of an athlete's body and weren't big and bulging like his companion's. His hair was black and shot like a flame from his head, framing a distinct widow's peak. What bothered her most about him was how he radiated arrogance; from the way he was holding himself to the annoying smirk on his face. He was surprisingly the stronger of the two, though it made her stomach plummet as she realized how much…

"Krillin, we weren't lied to when we were told these two were stronger than Radditz. Do you feel how strong the smaller one is?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah… he has to be at least 16,000 degrees. This is really bad."

* * *

Vegeta took in the power levels of all the Earthlings and they were all insignificant. He was disappointed, he was hoping someone might have been able to give him some kind of fight. He may as well just leave them all to Nappa.

"Ugh Vegeta, these fighters are pathetic. None of them are even over 2,000!" Nappa complained.

"I know, but don't forget we came for the dragon balls, not them. Even though we won't get a good fight out of them at least we can get our wish." Vegeta reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh well."

"Are you guys the best this planet has to offer? What a joke! You even have a woman and child with you! Are they here to clean your bodies off the ground when we're done with you?" Nappa mocked.

"Excuse me you overgrown monkey? Come closer and say that to me! You'll be tasting this 'woman's' fists," Bulma exclaimed angrily, her temper getting the better of her once again.

"Oh I'm soooo scared little girl. Now I may not go easy on you!" Nappa retorted.

"Shut the fuck up you ugly excuse of a man. It isn't best for your health to take it easy on me!"

Vegeta's head snapped in her direction as he finally took in the appearance of the only female fighter there. He found her absolutely beautiful. Her long hair was an aqua blue color and her eyes were the same shade. They seem to be almost electric as her anger with his companion grew. She had full lips and creamy skin that was slightly flushed from her irritation. She had on a form-fitting garb that emphasized her gorgeous body. He tried to shake himself out of his line of thought, but the more she verbally sparred with Nappa the more his attraction toward her grew. His tail unwound from his waist and started swaying back and forth behind him excitedly.

* * *

"How dare you talk to me that way you pathetic female! I'll make your death last the longest!" Nappa bellowed.

Bulma pantomimed being afraid of Nappa and then laughed at him.

"I'm so scared of a freak like you, why don't you go back to where you came from?" Bulma retorted.

"Those are big words from such a small woman," Vegeta put in.

"You should talk about being small jerk!" She shot back.

"Be careful with that tongue woman or you'll lose it."

"Like I told your friend, I'm not afraid of you stupid brutes," Bulma said.

"You should be woman, you're an insect in comparison. You're just as ugly as one," Vegeta insulted.

"What did you just call me you hairy ape? You're one to talk about looks and I happen to be the best-looking woman on this planet," Bulma spat.

"You're either deluded or your competition is non-existent, if you're really the best this planet has to offer."

"You ugly, stupid jerk! I don't give a fuck what you think!"

As Vegeta and Bulma hurled insults at each other they failed to notice the others' reactions to their exchange.

Yamcha noticed how the disgusting Saiyan's tail kept swishing through the air, as if he was excited. He could tell by the Saiyan's face he seemed to be enjoying his shouting match with Bulma. He didn't understand what the Saiyan's intentions were though, there's no way he could be interested in Bulma…could he?

The other Z fighters also noticed the Saiyan's body language and each had varying levels of confusion.

Nappa was the most perplexed of anyone. He could tell by his prince's tail he was excited by the woman. Vegeta's eyes also lit up as he yelled at the obnoxious human and unfortunately he could smell his arousal perfuming the air. This was a time Nappa cursed his developed sense of smell. He didn't understand what Vegeta could want with her. She wasn't a Saiyan and Vegeta wasn't one to take concubines or whores. Vegeta also never shows any outward interest toward anything, so how is he forgetting himself so easily? Unless… She couldn't be?

* * *

Vegeta couldn't control his growing arousal over this blue Earthling woman. He knew the Earthlings could sense power levels, so he knew she could feel how powerful he was. He realized they all had the ability to mask their energy as well so they could be stronger than his scouter registered. Though, he doubted they were THAT much stronger. Still this woman stood up to him, knowing his power, with no fear whatsoever. It was strangely exhilarating and she somehow became even more attractive as the spark in her eyes built. He didn't understand it since he's never been this interested in a woman before. If anyone, female or male, disrespected him as she's currently doing, he would have killed them on the spot. Yet, he doesn't even have an inkling of desire to harm the creature currently spitting fire at him. How odd.

As she was about to shout another insult at him one of the humans grabbed her arm to get her attention. He noticed it was the one with the scar on his face, who was by no means the most powerful in the group. Vegeta felt angry as the human touched the woman, until she knocked the human off his feet in her irritation.

"I'm not going to calm down Yamcha, he insulted me! I don't care if he's powerful or not, he's not getting away with it!" Bulma retorted.

"What a pathetic warrior, letting yourself get tossed around by a female," Vegeta said.

"No one asked you, whatever your name is, so shut up!" Bulma replied.

"I'm Prince Vegeta, of all Saiyans."

"That's nice for you, my name is Bulma, so maybe you'll stop calling me woman now!"

"Now why would I do that? Woman seems to be all you deserve," Vegeta replied in amusement.

"You just wait until Goku gets here and then that ugly smirk will be wiped off your face!"

"Oh? Who's Goku?" Vegeta asked.

"I believe you guys call him Kakarot."

"Kakarot? He couldn't even beat Radditz by himself, how do you expect him to beat Nappa or myself?" Vegeta questioned, a little confused at her faith in a third-class Saiyan.

"He's been training for the past year and he's much stronger than any of us. He'll give you guys the fight you seem to be looking for." Bulma explained.

"Hmm, very well, you've caught my interest. We'll wait for your Goku for three hours and if he's not here by then the fight will begin regardless."

"Vegeta, why? Why can't we just kill these humans now?" Nappa whined.

"Stop complaining Nappa, you know it won't be much of a fight with these pathetic fighters. Maybe Kakarot will make it interesting."

"Whatever you say, you're the boss." Nappa replied.

"Why would you wait?" Bulma asked him.

"Because a fight against your group as it stands is pointless. If Kakarot is as powerful as you believe I may even fight, instead of just letting Nappa have all the fun," Vegeta clarified.

"You're so arrogant, I can't wait to take you down a peg or two."

"Oh, I can't wait for that, you're so intimidating. You may be able to scare those companions you call warriors but you don't have the same effect on me. Your words are only that, words. In fact, those men are probably just afraid of how ugly you are, than of your actual fighting ability."

Bulma's eye twitched and she shot forward.

* * *

She just reacted to Vegeta's final attempted insult at her looks. She could tell he was trying to get reactions out of her by insulting her. For what reason, she had no idea…

However, she couldn't stand his mocking and lack of respect for her any longer. She felt her fist's impact with the side of his face as she jolted to a stop. This is why her impulsiveness and temper get her in trouble. She looked at her hand still making contact with his face and noticed that he didn't even move an inch. He didn't attempt to block her strike and he also didn't even seem to be affected by it, much to her dismay. She wasn't powered up and it definitely wasn't the best she could do, but it was still discouraging that it didn't have any impact whatsoever.

She jumped back defensively, waiting for his attack that she assumed would come for her assault but he did nothing. He moved his hand to his slightly reddened cheek, the only sign that she even hit him, and if anything his amusement seemed to increase.

"That wasn't very nice little one," Vegeta chided softly.

Bulma cocked her head in confusion. That wasn't the reaction she expected at all. Whether it hurt him or not, the fact that she had the nerve to strike him should have ended her life, or at least got her an ass beating.

"You deserved it vegetable head," Bulma said. Even in her confusion and wariness she still couldn't hold her tongue.

"You know you're so weak I barely even felt your attack."

Bulma glared at him in response. She felt a tap on her should and she looked to see Krillin this time, looking at her and Vegeta with concern.

"Hey Bulma, if the fight is on pause why don't you come over there with us until Goku gets here. Save your anger for the battlefield okay?" Krillin placated.

"I guess you're right, I'm just wasting my breath with this idiot."

Krillin smiled and grabbed Bulma's hand but dropped it when he heard a growl. He looked at Vegeta who seemed to be looking at him with open hostility. Why him? Bulma was insulting him the past 10 minutes and he didn't seem to care…

He reached for Bulma's hand again and he saw Vegeta's aura intensify around him. Krillin knew he wasn't the most observant person but it definitely seemed like Vegeta didn't want anyone touching Bulma.

"What the hell are you growling for you animal? We're going over there!" Bulma exclaimed angrily.

Vegeta didn't say anything and turned his back, walking over toward the big bald guy.

"That was weird…" Krillin muttered to himself.

"I'll say, do you think that guy just thinks he's too good to even touch us? I was definitely expecting a retaliation for hitting him." Bulma asked.

"I don't think so Bulma," was all Krillin managed to say. He didn't think she'd believe it if he voiced his thoughts. The Saiyan's strange behavior seemed to be entirely about her specifically.

* * *

"Vegeta, what are your intentions toward that human female? Why didn't you kill her when she insulted you and dared to strike you?" Nappa questioned Vegeta lowly.

"It's not your concern Nappa, I do as I please."

"I may be out of line for saying this but do you think she could be your mate?"

Vegeta paused at the question. Could she? He didn't think it was possible for a Saiyan to mate with another race… But then again, Kakarot bred with a human female and produced a half-Saiyan offspring.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous Nappa."

"But Vegeta, I've never seen you be so interested in a woman before. Are you sure there isn't more to it?" Nappa tried again. This wasn't a conversation he really wanted to have with his superior but Vegeta's behavior was throwing him off. If the woman was his mate Nappa knew he couldn't touch her in battle.

Vegeta thought to himself, perhaps Nappa was right. After all, Vegeta has never been this interested in a woman and he only just met her. Even now his attention was still focused on her and he still remembers the anger that swelled in him when her male friends touched her. Was one of them her mate? If so, he would kill them.

"Perhaps Nappa," Vegeta finally responded

"So, in the battle?"

"You are not to touch her Nappa or your life is forfeit," Vegeta responded.

"Understood."

* * *

"I hope Goku gets here soon, otherwise we're toast against these guys. My hit didn't affect that jerk at all!" Bulma said.

"I don't like that guy, he was acting creepy toward you Bulma!" Yamcha put in.

"What do you mean? He just insulted me like the asshole he is."

"Yeah, but he didn't even try to attack you and he looked as if he was enjoying your argument with him! It was weird Bulma!" Yamcha explained.

"Yamcha come on, the argument was probably just another fight to him. Those Saiyans are just a bunch of freaks that's all." She reasoned.

"He seemed to have some weird interest in you though!"

"Don't be ridiculous, he called me ugly repeatedly," Bulma reminded him.

"The Saiyan is attracted to you girl, stop deluding yourself," Piccolo stated.

Bulma whirled around and stared at him open mouthed.

"How do you know that?" She asked. There was no way that disrespectful asshole was attracted to her in the least.

"It was obvious." Piccolo didn't elaborate. He didn't feel the need to explain to these humans what should be apparent. The Saiyan's arousal was poignant and it was all he could do to keep from vomiting at the stench.

Bulma rolled her eyes at them. They were wrong, there's no way. They were just being typical guys, minus Piccolo, and reading into things that weren't there. Yes, the Saiyan's behavior toward her was weird, but she honestly thought he was playing with her before he killed her.

"Guys, as fascinating as this conversation is, let's focus on not getting killed by these guys instead?" Bulma finally put in, diverting everyone's attention back to what's important.

"There's no way we have a chance. I'm not even sure we could take on the big

guy, even if we all teamed up against him. And if Vegeta fights, forget it…" Krillin stated.

"Krillin is right, unfortunately, our only hope is that Goku shows up in time before we all get killed. At best we can delay and maybe do some damage to help Goku out." Bulma said.

"Agreed, and I have a plan to do just that. All we have to do is grab the big guy's tail. Female, since Vegeta seems to be…unwilling to fight you maybe you can distract him so he can't warn his comrade in time. Then Krillin will sneak behind the big one and grab his tail. Everyone else can take energy shots at him while he's immobilized, to do as much damage as possible."

"I don't think Vegeta will be unwilling to fight me, thank you very much. But whatever, I'll do my best." Bulma said.

"Count us in!" Everyone else chimed in.

"Alright, we only get one shot at this so let's make it count."

* * *

Vegeta's scouter went off three hours later and he smirked to himself. Looks like Kakarot wouldn't show up after all. Slightly disappointing, but Vegeta may have found a different kind of entertainment.

"It seems your beloved Kakarot decided not to show, so that means you all better say your last words before you die," Nappa yelled at them.

Vegeta saw all the Z-fighters position themselves and he chuckled. It looks like they have some kind of plan. Too bad it wouldn't help them.

"Get ready and go!" Piccolo yelled.

Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan and Chiaotzu went at Nappa at once to catch him off guard. As soon as the opportunity presented itself Krillin would sneak behind him and grab his tail. Bulma hung back until she saw Krillin make his move and then went for Vegeta.

Vegeta saw the blue haired woman fly toward him and smirked. Well, this could prove amusing.

* * *

Bulma stopped in front of Vegeta who looked like he couldn't be bothered.

"I hope you have a plan woman because otherwise you may just be completely insane to try and take me on by yourself." Vegeta said to her as a greeting.

"Shut up and fight me you stupid monkey!" Bulma yelled bravely, though she certainly wasn't feeling it. What was Piccolo thinking, there's no way she's going to last in a fight with Vegeta when he actually got serious. He's not just going to let her beat him up!

"Come at me then little one, I hope your attack before wasn't your best."

Bulma snarled and began powering up. She blasted him with her most powerful ki attacks. As the smoke dust cleared he was still standing completely unscathed. She lunged at him and began throwing punches and kicks in every direction at him. To her frustration it was like she was hitting the air! He wasn't even blocking, just moving every time she threw a hit. He was so fast she couldn't keep up with him. She was starting to tire and so she somersaulted backward. She had to come up with something else. He stood there with his arms crossed and that insufferable smirk still plastered on his stupid face. Brute strength and energy attacks wouldn't work. He was also much quicker than her too. What the hell was she supposed to do?!

"You're such a weakling, that was honestly your best? Pathetic." Vegeta taunted.

She growled and dove at him again in anger. She moved to hit him in the face but he caught her wrist as it sailed toward him. She tried to pull back but his grip was solid. She never felt someone so strong in her life, not even Goku. He wasn't gripping hard enough to hurt her, but her hand was definitely immobilized.

She moved her foot to kick him in the balls and felt herself make contact. However, his grip didn't loosen and despite the slight grimace that showed on his face, it didn't seem to hurt too much. What was this guy made of? Most men would be on the ground after a hit to the balls.

"That was naughty, I should punish you for that. It was slightly uncomfortable."

Bulma felt her back hit the ground as Vegeta pinned her down. He had her wrists in one hand above her head and he had his weight on her as he straddled her.

"Luckily for me, you're not strong enough to do any damage. Nice try though woman."

"Stop mocking me you asshole!" Bulma was so fed up she was ready to cry. He humiliated her and made her feel weak and useless. Nothing she did even affected him and he only seemed to find amusement at her attacks.

Vegeta only laughed at her but made no move to get off her or even attack her finally. Bulma jumped as she felt something flickering on her thigh. She looked down and saw his disgusting tail almost caressing her leg. What the hell? Why was he doing that? Or was his tail doing that on his own? He didn't seem to notice it.

"Keep your disgusting tail off me you creep!" Bulma yelled at him.

She thought that might make him realize what his tail was doing but if anything that made his smirk broaden. The look he was giving her…she didn't know how to describe it but she didn't like it.

She felt his tail wrap around her thigh and as she made to get it off her she noticed her friends were in big trouble. She has no idea how she managed to do it, but somehow she slipped her body out from under Vegeta and broke away. She then sped toward her friends who were currently getting beaten badly by Nappa.

She aimed a well-placed kick to his head and to her smugness he actually flew back a few feet away from her friends. Finally! At least he wasn't immune to her attacks too. When he came flying back like a barracuda, ready to attack the person that hit him, he looked at her and stopped.

"Get out of here female, you're not worth fighting."

Bulma looked at him confused. Was this a Saiyan thing? Is that why Vegeta wouldn't fight her either? Maybe they just didn't fight women for some reason. Who would've thought they had any scruples about their opponents.

"Aww you're afraid to fight a little girl?" Bulma goaded him.

She went after him again but he moved around her and completely avoided her attack, while making no offensive move. These Saiyans were weird. This is a life or death battle; you can't choose not to fight someone because they're a woman.

"Look, I don't know why you guys don't like fighting women but I'm your opponent and you're going to have to fight me too. You were planning on blowing up the planet anyway, and there's plenty of women here!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I've killed many women before, both on and off the battlefield." Nappa said.

"Then why won't you fight me?" Bulma questioned exasperatedly.

He didn't respond to her but instead looked uncomfortably at Vegeta, who was watching from the sidelines.

She was over whatever reservations these Saiyans had. If they weren't going to attack her all the better! She went after Nappa again and he dodged her but she kept after him. He went for Krillin but as he landed a blow she bashed his back with her elbow. The impact sent a shudder up her entire arm as it stung from the collision but it didn't seem to do more than annoy him a little.

"Vegeta, how do you expect me to battle them with her?" Nappa yelled.

"Fine, fine, I'll take care of it Nappa."

One minute Vegeta was 100 feet away and the next her arms were behind her back as he held her to him.

"Get off me you idiot! Let me fight!" Bulma shouted angrily.

"You have no chance against Nappa woman."

"What the fuck does that matter to you? Let me go!"

"No," Vegeta replied.

"Bulma! Let her go scum! Get your disgusting paws off her!" Yamcha shouted.

"Yamcha it's okay, I can handle this jerk," she said, trying to calm him down.

"I know what he wants from you and I won't let him have it Bulma!"

She felt Yamcha reach for her but before he could make contact she felt Vegeta remove his hold on her and then saw his fist hitting Yamcha's head. She screamed in horror as Yamcha fell to the ground and smashed onto the rocks. She rushed down to him and saw his body was lifeless. She felt for a pulse but it was nonexistent. Vegeta killed him with one hit.

Yamcha's eyes were open but scarily empty, as they stared ahead of him unseeing. She sat with his body for what felt like hours but really was only 10 minutes.

"Why did you kill him you piece of shit? I thought you were too good to even waste your time on us?!" Bulma yelled at him.

"His presence here was pointless, he wouldn't have contributed anything to your efforts," Vegeta retorted.

Before Bulma could remark she felt a strong energy approaching, it was Goku!

"Goku, oh thank god!" She exclaimed to herself.

Vegeta turned to look in the direction she was looking as Goku approached them. She noticed Tien and Chiaotzu lying unmoving on the ground as well. It looks like Nappa took them out. Piccolo also looked to be down for the count… It was over for that many of them so fast…

When Goku stopped a few feet in front of her she jumped on him in her excitement.

"Whoa, where's the fire!"

"Oh Goku, I'm so glad you got here now! I wish you would have gotten here earlier but it can't be helped."

"I tried to get here as quickly as I could Bulma, I'm sorry," Goku apologized.

Bulma smiled at him and then realized how powerful he had become. He felt even stronger than Nappa! Not at Vegeta's level, but still! Maybe with him they could beat Vegeta if they worked together!

"Hey, you got a lot stronger since I last saw you!"

"So have you Goku, I'll never understand your radical power increases!"

"What's that guy's problem, it looks like he wants to kill me!"

Bulma turned and saw Vegeta glaring menacingly at her friend. His whole body seemed to be shaking and his energy was pulsing. As he started powering up Bulma had to do her best to remain stationary from the sheer force of it. She got off Goku and glared at the stupid jerk. Geez, what the heck was his problem?!

"Goku, I'm glad to see you buddy," Krillin greeted, limping over to them. He looked nervously at Vegeta who looked to be quelling his anger. She had no idea what he was even getting mad over.

"Looks like that idiot is scared of you Goku," Bulma said smugly.

"Why would he be, he can't sense power levels can he? Besides, from what I feel he's much stronger than I am."

"Don't say that Goku, you haven't even started yet! Anyway, you aren't going to fight him alone, we'll all be there with you. Or, at least what's left of us will…"

"Who killed the others?" Goku asked solemnly.

"The big guy, Nappa. He took out Chiaotzu pretty quickly and when Tien went to avenge him he killed him too. Piccolo protected Gohan from a blast and got killed as well," Krillin explained dejectedly.

"What about the smaller guy?"

"Vegeta hasn't fought yet, though there's something you may need to know." Krillin said. He looked at her with a little hesitation before continuing. "I think he has some kind of fascination with Bulma. I'm almost positive he was powering up just now because you were touching her. He did the same thing when I grabbed her hand. He also hasn't even attempted to hurt her yet, even though she's already tried attacking him."

"Krillin, stop with your conspiracy theories! He doesn't have any kind of interest in me!" Bulma exclaimed exasperatedly. What was wrong with her friends?

"Did Nappa kill Yamcha too?" Goku asked.

"No, that was Vegeta. Yamcha was trying to protect me from him and Vegeta killed him with one punch, poor guy." Bulma explained dejectedly.

"Enough with your jabbering, let's go Kakarot! You and me, I can't wait to see what you've got!" Nappa yelled, squaring up against Goku.

"Okay guys, stay out of this one alright? This is my fight."

They all nodded in agreement. If Goku wanted to fight Nappa on his own they wouldn't argue. He seemed to be strong enough anyway.

"Figures the ugly woman would choose a pathetic third-class Saiyan as her mate," Vegeta insulted from right behind her. How did he get so close without her noticing?

"Would you shut up, he's not my whatever you call it, so get over yourself."

"At least you're not quite so pathetic," Vegeta taunted.

"He's a big step above yourself," Bulma retorted.

"I'd be a far more impressive mate than Kakarot. You'd be lucky to have me."

She noticed Vegeta's face darken as he said that and she felt herself go on edge.

"Thank god you don't want me then," Bulma said, testing her friends' preposterous theory.

Vegeta merely smirked and his tail lashed behind him. That wasn't the response she was hoping for. She realized how close she was to Vegeta, since she walked closer toward him in her anger. She started backing up a little and Vegeta's smirk turned into a grin. His tail moved from behind him and nearly grazed her leg again. Her eyes widened in horror.

"My friends are wrong, you can't have any kind of…interest in me right?" Bulma finally questioned.

"Whatever do you mean," Vegeta said, almost innocently, though his face lit up with wickedness.

Bulma reached her breaking point, she really did. There's no way this psychotic, blood thirsty Saiyan was attracted to her! This can't be happening! She turned on her heel and spun to get away from him. She got about two feet before he was right in front of her, blocking her escape.

"Where are you going little one?"

 _Remember to review and tell me what you think! The more reviews I get the quicker I update ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A big thank you to: cp, Kitty in the Box, DragonRiderWarrior, Mandy_** _,_ _ **superwolfgirl15, Ashley, Selyne Nightshade, elianni, Jessica, Chaos Punisher, Azera-v, The Tainted Heart Of Vegeta, JazzyFizzful, MissLoveFairy, DBZgirl, veri01, MisakaSaru, Spellweaver10 and all my anonymous reviewers! You guys are great :)**_

 _Author's note: I planned to update sometime last week but unfortunately I had an issue with my laptop, and it was at the store for over a week getting fixed. It's resolved now, so hopefully the next chapter will be out a little sooner. Now onto the story!_

Vegeta was looking at her like a cat looks at a mouse it's stalking, completely predatorily.

"Whatever twisted game you're trying to play with me ends here, do you hear me?" Bulma said to him.

"Oh?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"You're an amusing female."

Just what was that supposed to mean? Amusing? This guy was really creeping her out!

Bulma looked over and saw Goku giving Nappa a run for his money. Nappa couldn't even touch Goku! She looked back at Vegeta and he seemed to notice the same thing as her.

"It looks like Kakarot is actually more of a warrior than I was led to believe. It appears he may be too much for Nappa. I may have to step in." Vegeta remarked.

To Bulma's chagrin he didn't seem intimidated by Goku in the least, merely impressed at his abilities. The idiot was probably more than confident in himself.

"I hope you enjoyed your miserable life while it lasted!" Bulma said.

"Woman, are you really so naïve? I'm more than four times stronger than Nappa is. Kakarot may outmatch him but if he even does any damage to me I'll be surprised."

"Stop being so cocky Vegeta!"

"Do you Earthlings prize false modesty?"

Bulma was about to retort when he disappeared in front of her only to reappear behind her, pulling her against his body. Damn his speed!

"You're so weak compared to me, it's almost nothing to overpower you. I bet that makes you livid." Vegeta observantly said.

He was right; it really did make her angry. Not the concept that someone was stronger than her, Goku and Piccolo would always be stronger than her; humans had their limitations in comparison apparently. It was someone like Vegeta using his superior strength to mock her and make her feel powerless. That was what made her irate.

She jumped as she felt his head duck down the two inches that separated their statures and felt his nose in her hair. When he took a deep breath she realized he was smelling her!

"What are you doing? Get away from me!"

To her surprise he released her and she stumbled away from him. She looked and saw his arms were folded in the stance she was becoming all too familiar with. However, his eyes were what made her back up a few more paces. His dark eyes were black and he looked as if he would devour her.

"Why are you scared little one? Are you afraid of me?"

"Just stay away from me you alien. I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"What will you do if I don't do as you say?"

"You'll regret it, believe me. I'll find a way to bring you down somehow." Bulma replied. Not the wittiest of remarks but it was all she had. She meant it too. She didn't care how much stronger he was than her, she would find some way to beat him.

"I have to say, I look forward to it," Vegeta said.

He looked like he really did.

* * *

The beautiful woman enthralled Vegeta. He never met a creature like her in his life. She continued to stand up to him and insult him, even though he demonstrated how weak she was. It didn't seem to matter that he could end her life in a second if he wanted to, she still wouldn't back down to him. Her fiery attitude was comparable to a Saiyan female's, except even a Saiyan female would have submitted to him, knowing the power difference. This woman was an enigma and in that moment he realized Nappa was right. He bonded with the little female, there was no other explanation. He wouldn't be this captivated if that wasn't the case. He wasn't sure how he felt about having a human as a mate. However, he knew if his pull toward her was already this strong he wouldn't be able to resist accepting her as his mate for long…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bulma screamed.

Her shrieks hurt his sensitive hearing. For such a small human she sure was loud.

"Woman, keep your big mouth shut!" He replied, smirking.

"Make me you stupid jerk!

"Careful woman, I may just do that."

"Stop with the cryptic answers!"

"Stop screaming your ugly head off!" He responded.

She jumped at him again in her anger and he laughed as she attempted to knock him to the ground. He grabbed her and dragged her back against his chest. Her little body thrashed violently but he easily held her in place, as if he was subduing a child.

"When will you learn not to attack me anymore woman? You only end up humiliated."

She said nothing but growled in response to his baiting. He chuckled quietly and as she continued to squirm against him he finally felt her body against his. Her curves seemed to mold to him perfectly and he purred low in response.

* * *

Bulma noticed his somewhat excited response to her thrashing and stopped moving completely. Was this evil Saiyan really attracted to her? She didn't think someone like him was even capable of that but it was getting harder to deny his responses to her. She heard him purr like a cat as she was pressed against him and then felt his tail wrap around her waist. She jumped and looked up to glare at him.

"What did I say about your tail?" She yelled.

Instead of removing it his tail only tightened around her as she tried to break free.

"Stop fucking touching me you creep!" Bulma screamed, completely fed up.

"I already told you I'll do as I please unless you can stop me," Vegeta responded smugly.

Bulma was about to give a snarky response when she saw Nappa's prodigious body slam to the ground a few meters from them. Goku followed Nappa's descent at a leisurely pace and she noticed he didn't have a mark on him. Goku's abilities astounded even her sometimes. He improved tremendously in only a year; he wasn't even the same person now in comparison!

"You'll need to get your friend medical treatment for his injuries, I did a number on him," Goku said to Vegeta.

Vegeta slowly moved away from her, his tail seeming reluctant to let her go. He didn't say anything in response, merely looked at his fallen comrade in disgust. He slowly made his way over to him and stood over Nappa's unmoving form.

She saw Nappa whisper something to Vegeta and him smirk in response. Vegeta grabbed his hand as if to help him up.

Bulma suddenly gasped as Vegeta hurled Nappa into the air.

"Maybe you won't be a disappointment when you're dead!" Vegeta yelled before obliterating him with an energy blast.

'What a psychopath!' She thought to herself. He even killed his own partner for losing a battle! She couldn't believe anyone was capable of being such a monster.

"Why did you do that?" Goku questioned in frustration. Poor Goku really didn't like someone dying in battle, even the enemy.

"He was no longer useful to me and so his existence was no longer warranted. He wasn't even able to touch you, a third-class warrior. What value is he to me on a battlefield?"

"He could have improved, there was no reason to kill him like that! He was helpless."

"You really aren't at all like a Saiyan are you Kakarot? Such a pity." Vegeta responded in faux dismay.

"I'm pretty sure that's a good thing! Who would want to be like you?" Bulma angrily said.

"You continue to hurt my feelings with your harsh words woman."

She growled angrily at him but refused to respond to anymore of his baiting. It seems he wanted her to get mad and insult him, it was like flirting to the creepy monkey! She wasn't going to give him what he wanted, no matter how much she wanted to tell him where to shove his annoying gests.

"I can't believe how much you've improved Goku!" She exclaimed, turning toward him.

"Well I'm not the only one who's gotten stronger! Your ki feels much stronger than before, I bet you've been training hard!" Goku praised.

"I have been, we all trained more than ever this year. It just didn't seem to be enough when it comes to these brutes…"

She walked over to Goku and noticed Vegeta's noticeable irritation at it. Her hackles rose in response but otherwise she ignored him. She wasn't going to modify her behavior because some creepy alien wanted to have sex with her or something, and saw anything male as competition.

"Listen Goku, you seem to have beaten Nappa fairly easily but you can't let your guard down for this one," she whispered. "He's MUCH stronger and he doesn't seem intimidated by you, even though you easily beat his… partner. He's also not a raging idiot like Nappa so he'll fight smart as well. You may have a challenge with him."

"I know Bulma, I can feel he's stronger than me. But I'm sure I'll come up with some way to win, right?"

Bulma stared at him in amazement. He just admitted he didn't think he was stronger than Vegeta but seems to think it'll all be okay in the end anyway. His optimism was really confounding sometimes, but she guessed that was what made him Goku.

"Maybe I can help you, after all, two is certainly better than one. You said yourself that Vegeta is stronger than you, so maybe if we teamed up we could beat him."

"No, I'd rather face him on my own. I've seen what he does to people who are supposed to be his allies. What if he got ahold of you to use you as leverage over me for some reason? I can't risk that," Goku explained.

"Goku, I'm not leaving you here to potentially die so you can forget that! I'll stay on the sidelines for now and step in if I see you need me. You know how stubborn I am so you're not going to change my mind!"

"Okay Bulma, if you really insist. I know once your mind's made up I can't change it. Just please be careful."

"I'm just your cheerleader, so to speak, for now anyways. Don't say that until I actually end up fighting."

"I just don't like the way he's looking at you," he said.

"He's not looking at me like anything!" Bulma yelled while blushing a little. There was no reason for Goku to be aware of Vegeta's potential intentions toward her. He was too innocent to really grasp the idea anyway.

"Are you two done squabbling amongst yourselves? Are you ready to get this over with now Kakarot, or do you need more time to form some kind of plan?" Vegeta interjected.

"No, I'm ready. Let's go somewhere else though that's better than here."

"Wherever pleases you, just lead the way," Vegeta responded before turning toward her. "Don't worry little one, I won't be gone too long."

"I'm hoping your lifeless body gets buried under the dirt!"

Goku shot into the air and Vegeta smirked at her before flying to follow him. Bulma was starting to hate Vegeta even speaking to her. Everything he said was either an insult or some kind of teasing remark. She flew after them at a slower pace, mainly because she just couldn't keep up. She decided to just track their kis and go at her own speed. It was better if she conserved energy in case she was needed. As she was flying she also felt Gohan and Krillin's energy behind her as well. She completely forgot about them!

When she got there Goku and Vegeta were already squaring off. Gohan and Krillin landed next to her and tensed as the battle began.

"Gohan, maybe you should leave for now and let your dad handle this?" Bulma said. Gohan didn't hold up too well mentally in the battle with Nappa, so she didn't think it was such a good idea for him to stick around now.

"No way, I'm staying! My daddy may need my help against that big bully!" Gohan remarked determinedly.

Bulma didn't bother arguing after that. She was here as well, and she was probably less help than Gohan was. She saw the way Gohan's energy increased immensely when he got angry at Nappa. He was almost strong enough to beat him at one point, before his little body couldn't take it anymore.

She smiled at him and turned back to the fight. Vegeta seemed to be winning. Okay, scratch that, Vegeta WAS winning. Every time Goku came at him Vegeta blocked him easily and landed hits that sent Goku into the mountains. Goku was even using his Kaioken attack but Vegeta was just too powerful. Goku's major advantage over Nappa wasn't helping him against Vegeta whatsoever. Was this guy really going to win? What would happen to them, and the planet, if he did win?

Goku powered up for his Kamehameha wave and she watched as the powerful energy blast hurled toward Vegeta. She had to stop herself from falling over from the sheer magnitude of Goku's attack and she thought, 'there's no way Vegeta will be able to walk away from that unscathed.'

When the dust and smoke settled Vegeta was, to her complete shock, standing there with his arms crossed. He deflected the blast with ease! How?! If Goku can't beat him they really were doomed.

She heard Goku shout Kaioken times three and suddenly he was a blur. She saw his fist connect with Vegeta's face and he flew back a few meters as a result. Vegeta wiped the blood that flowed from his mouth and looked at Goku with anger. Suddenly, he assaulted Goku every which way and she noticed Goku's energy fading. It didn't seem Vegeta was toying with him anymore…

She saw Vegeta give a particularly nasty-looking uppercut and Goku slammed down into the rocks below. Vegeta followed and bashed his knee into Goku's back and he screamed in pain. Goku didn't look like he was getting up.

"Well, you put up a much better fight than I thought you would Kakarot. However, it was nowhere near enough to beat someone like me. Any last words?" She heard Vegeta say as he pointed a deadly energy blast at Goku's chest. It didn't look like Goku would be able to block it… She needed to do something fast!

Without thinking, she ran over to them and flung her body in front of Goku's.

"Wait, you can't kill him!"

"Oh? And why not?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"You're the one who came to our planet and killed a bunch of us for no reason. We won't seek revenge if you just leave!"

Vegeta started laughing at her, which made her ball up her fists.

"I'm so glad to know you puny humans won't chase me down for retribution, but I still think I'm going to kill your precious Kakarot regardless."

"Bulma, just…let him do it. I…wasn't…strong enough…to…beat him. Maybe he'll leave peacefully after killing me." Goku managed to say over his fatigue and injuries.

"No, I won't let him kill you Goku! He'll have to get through me!"

"Woman, get out of the way," Vegeta said.

"No, you'll have to kill me too!"

To her astonishment Vegeta's energy beam slowly faded from his hand. He really was THAT reluctant to kill her?

"Move woman!"

"I won't! So just kill me and get it over with!" Bulma yelled.

He still made no move to kill her. She heard him growl in frustration and his tail lashed behind him, displaying his annoyance. She couldn't believe he didn't want to kill her that badly. Was he that desperate to get laid?

Still, he may not want to kill her but the same couldn't be said for Goku. He could just move her out of the way by force and kill him, and the other two while he's at it! She had to deter him from killing her friends somehow…

"Look, you came here searching for the dragon balls right? Well you killed Piccolo, which means the dragon balls here disappeared with him! But, he's an alien right? Do you know what planet he may have come from?"

"He's clearly from the planet Namek, but if he's dead I don't think it matters what his heritage is," Vegeta snapped at her.

"I'm asking because I overheard you telling your 'friend' that you could just go to Piccolo's planet and find the dragon balls there if he killed him. Do you know how you're going to go about doing that?"

"I'm sure it's not too difficult to locate a few stupid balls," Vegeta responded.

"Do you even know what a dragon ball looks like? I doubt you do! Besides, the dragon balls are incredibly hard to find, hidden very well, all over the planet. It'll take years to find them if you don't have a dragon ball radar." Bulma explained slyly.

"A dragon ball radar?"

Hook, line and sinker; it seems she caught his attention.

"Yes, which I just so happen to be the inventor of. There are no other devices like it. If you spare Goku's life, and everyone on this planet's, I'll give it to you so you can find the dragon balls on Namek."

She watched him contemplate her offer before finally responding a few minutes later.

"If I agree to this you must come with me to Namek. I don't trust you not to be tricking me woman, and that'll guarantee no deceit from you."

"I can show you how to work it here! There's no trickery! If I was tricking you, what's stopping you from coming back and destroying us! That's idiotic." Bulma retorted in frustration.

"I still don't believe you won't try something. Maybe this device you're giving me won't locate the dragon balls at all, but cloak this planet as soon as I get off it."

"What!? If that was the case, why wouldn't I have done that before you showed up here?" Bulma replied in bafflement.

"You're coming to Namek and locating the dragon balls for me or there's no deal. Think carefully woman, your friends' pathetic lives rest in your hands."

Bulma couldn't believe this! How was she getting roped into going on some crazy expedition with a deranged killer, who may want to get in her pants! That was probably his motive for her going too!

"Alright, I acquiesce to coming with you to save my friends," Bulma said with trepidation.

"I figured you'd see things my way woman," he responded smugly.

"Bulma, you don't have to do this. There must be another way. I don't trust he won't hurt you," Goku pleaded from the ground. He was still too weak to get up and it seemed more than half his bones were broken.

"I've got to Goku, remember how many times you've saved my life? Let me return the favor for once. Don't worry, I'll be fine, he wouldn't dare hurt me." Bulma reassured him.

"Well woman, are you going to get the device or do I have to wait for you to finish your conversations with your pathetic friends? I'm not a patient man, be warned."

"What a surprise," Bulma deadpanned. "Bye guys, I'll try to come back as soon as I can!"

She walked back over to Vegeta slowly.

"The radar is at my home, I suppose you'll want to follow me there to get it?"

"If you think I'll trust you to come back here you take me for a fool," he said.

She rolled her eyes but made a motion for him to follow her. She couldn't believe the mess she was in now. She was stuck with him for who knew how long, and he probably wanted to wish for something terrible. She would end up helping him take over the universe or something!

"Out of curiosity, what do you want to wish for with the dragon balls?" She called back to him.

"Immortal life, not that it's any of your concern."

'Close enough!' She thought bitterly to herself. She hoped this decision wouldn't come back and bite her in the ass one day…

* * *

Luckily, her parents weren't home when she had her 'guest' at the Capsule Corp compound. She quickly got the dragon radar from her lab as Vegeta examined everything with a hint of inquisitiveness.

"Okay, well here it is. How are we getting there?"

He got out a small remote control and pushed a button. In a few minutes a space pod was floating toward them and landed on the grounds.

"How long will it take to reach Namek?" She asked, eying the small spacecraft warily.

"A few months, so we'll be put into a sort of hibernation until we're there," Vegeta answered.

"There doesn't seem to be room for more than one person. Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Hmm, that is quite the dilemma isn't it?" Vegeta responded, his face turning positively wicked.

"Look, I may have agreed to this to save my friends. However, you have no right to try to touch me so keep your hands to yourself. The moment you forget that will be the day I make you regret it!" Bulma warned, not liking how delighted he seemed to be at the close quarters they'd be sharing.

"I have no interest whatsoever in touching you, so don't worry your ugly little head."

Bulma's eyes flashed in anger but she bit her tongue. She walked over to the space pod and watched Vegeta get in. She was right, how the heck was she supposed to fit?!

"I don't think I'm going to fit with you. Maybe I should take my own, didn't Nappa have one?"

Vegeta didn't respond, merely grabbed her wrist with his tail and tugged her down. She fell on top of him and his arms settled around her waist. His tail secured itself around her thigh and she glared at him for his actions. She was straddling the disgusting monkey!

"I thought you said you had no interest in touching me?" She reminded him pointedly.

"It seems I lied," was his only reply before setting the coordinates for Namek. Bulma was about to yell at him once again but the sleeping gas turned on and she felt herself drifting off. Her last thought was how the hell was she going to endure this guy when they reached Namek?

 _I hope you liked it! Yes, I know Vegeta beating Goku on Earth differs from the cannon but this is my story. He beat Goku to one, advance the plot and two, because I honestly think he should have beaten him in the anime. It pissed me off how the fight ended. Please remember to review if you want to see the next chapter sooner ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are the reason I keep updating haha. Now here's the next chapter!_

Bulma felt herself slowly drift back into consciousness. As she languidly opened her eyes everything was a complete blur at first. Her limbs were stiff and sluggish and her mind was in a haze. It felt as if she took a bottle of cold medicine and she hated the feeling. She definitely wouldn't space travel very often if she could help it. The after effects of being asleep for so long were terrible. As her vision started to focus she saw a green planet in her space pod's path up ahead. 'That must be Namek,' she thought to herself. 'It looks so pretty from here.'

As she made a move to stretch out her muscles that had been comatose for so long she felt some of her movement restrained. She looked to see one of Vegeta's muscled arms wrapped snuggly around her waist, while his tail clutched her upper thigh. She was getting really sick of his tail being overly familiar with her. It always seemed to be touching her when it shouldn't! She looked at his face and angrily realized he was completely alert. She made a rude sound to let him know non-verbally to let go but he didn't budge.

"Do you mind? Kindly remove yourself from my person," she said.

"It's a small ship, how am I supposed to do that?" Vegeta said, being the smart-ass he was.

"At least let go of me then!"

"Hmm…"

Thankfully she felt his arm and tail move away from her and she breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't have to argue with him about it.

"Get ready, we're about to land on Namek," Vegeta said.

She made no response but as they entered the planet's atmosphere she could feel the slight pressure of the gravity pulling them in. As they landed she noted the impact was far from smooth. If she had been a normal human she would have had more than a few bruises from it. Vegeta pushed a button and they both stepped out of the space pod.

All she saw was green everywhere. The landscape of Namek was so fertile and there seemed to be no signs of civilization at all. She only saw trees, grass, hills, mountains and more trees. Earth had some beautiful areas relatively untouched by humans, but not to the extent Namek did. It seemed very peaceful here.

"Well, are you just going to stand there admiring the scenery or are you going to get out that device to locate the dragon balls?" Vegeta said rudely, interrupting her thoughts.

"Would it kill you to have a bit of patience monkey boy?"

"It may kill you if you keep testing it!"

"I'm so NOT scared," Bulma responded.

Vegeta smirked at that and before she could blink he was in her face with his hand around her neck. She grabbed his arm with both her hands to try and get him off but he didn't budge.

"Let…go," She said. He wasn't squeezing hard enough to cut off any oxygen, only enough to let her know he could kill her in a second if he wanted to. She didn't think he'd follow through with it though. Why would he go to all the trouble to bring her with him to only kill her now? She realized it was just a tactic to get a reaction of fear out of her. She growled angrily at that and boldly met his eyes to glare at him.

"Do it if it'll make you feel better."

He removed his hand from her neck after a moment. "You're more use to me alive at the moment woman, luckily for you," Vegeta said.

Before he moved away, however, he nipped her lightly on the tip of her nose. She gave a squeal and retreated a few paces.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye but he didn't seem to have any more interest in trying anything else. She knew the best way to deal with his… attraction was to avoid it as much as possible. She didn't think she had the nerve at the moment to confront him about it, and she honestly wouldn't know what to say anyway. Maybe he'll get the hint she's not interested in him if she doesn't respond to any of his advances. Hopefully…

She looked at the dragon radar and saw there were four dragon balls grouped in one location. The other three were spread out across the planet. That was really strange… the dragon balls normally aren't in a cluster like that. They're much harder to find normally…

* * *

"That's strange, why would four of them be in one place?" Vegeta heard Bulma ask herself. Vegeta had a sinking feeling there were more than just Nameks on the planet. He stretched out his senses to feel out other power levels. He was now able to sense ki like the humans could, albeit, not too well yet. However, he felt himself go on edge as he felt an enormous power level a few hundred miles away. It was Frieza.

"Woman, you need to hide your power level immediately, we're not alone," Vegeta warned as he lowered his own ki to almost nothing.

Bulma did as he told her without argument. If Vegeta was concerned over something it probably wasn't a good sign. She felt for other powers on the planet and then stopped as she came across the biggest one a way off from them. It felt much stronger than… Vegeta. How was that possible? Her lip started trembling in fear.

"Vegeta, I feel a power level north of here, and it feels… stronger than yours!"

"That's because it is, he's much stronger than me. At least for now." Vegeta replied reluctantly.

"He?"

"Frieza, he calls himself the ruler of the universe. He has conquered hundreds of galaxies and is the most powerful fighter alive."

"How strong is he? It's hard to tell exactly from this distance," Bulma asked.

"Strong enough to take us both out with ease, and that's all you need to know. We'll need to stay clear of him until I have my wish granted."

Bulma was panicking in her head. Anyone who Vegeta was hesitant to even have a confrontation with must be an unimaginable force. Vegeta was bad enough; she didn't want to deal with this Frieza guy too!

"Vegeta, how will we avoid him though? I have a feeling he's the one who has four of the dragon balls."

"He more than likely does. It seems he may have been listening through one of our scouters back on Earth and beat us to Namek. Frieza has his own wish in mind. We'll gather the ones he doesn't have and when the time is right I'll steal the rest out from under his nose." Vegeta explained.

"How do you suppose you're going to do that?"

"I know Frieza very well unfortunately. He's very powerful but he's also too cocky. He won't have much protection for them because he wouldn't think anyone would have the nerve to try and take them from him. That'll be his downfall."

"He sounds like someone else I know. Fine, we'll do it your way. The closest dragon ball is about 50 miles east of here. If we can at least get one of the dragon balls this guy can't make his wish anyway."

"Fine, lead the way."

She wanted to ask how he knew this Frieza guy but she didn't think he would tell her anyway. He definitely wasn't an ally to Vegeta and he didn't seem to like him at all. How many more powerful tyrants was she going to run into? First the Saiyans, and now this Frieza guy! It was a never-ending string of inimical beings after the dragon balls!

"You know, you're cheating by wishing to be immortal. I would think a warrior wouldn't want to beat his opponents if he didn't have the power to do so." Bulma said observantly.

"You're not going to talk me out of my wish," Vegeta responded. She noticed him tense a little at her statement though. It seems he didn't like what she pointed out. Well, she wouldn't allow him to pretend to be ignorant.

"I'm just saying you may be too hasty wishing for immortality. Don't you think you'll get bored eventually when no one can ever hope to challenge you?"

"It is the only way woman, now drop it!" Vegeta said shortly.

"Only way to what?" Bulma asked but he remained silent.

She guessed by his reactions that he was well aware of what being immortal entailed but felt he still had to be. Was it because of Frieza?

She looked down at the radar and saw that they were nearing the dragon ball. She looked up ahead and saw what looked like a village. As they closed in she realized the dragon ball must be hidden there. She scanned Vegeta nervously, hoping he wouldn't kill some innocent Nameks searching for it.

"It's in the village," she said diffidently.

* * *

Vegeta smirked and flew down. He noticed the woman was looking at him anxiously. She must be waiting for him to blow the village up but he wasn't such a fool to do that, yet.

They both touched down and the Nameks stared at the strange aliens. They looked like versions of Piccolo in different sizes and ages. There were Namekian children running around and elderly Nameks that looked at them cautiously. There were also Namekian fighters.

"Greetings, I'm from the planet Earth. My name is Bulma and that's Vegeta. It's a pleasure to be on your lovely planet." Bulma said to them.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. I am the village elder Akio. May I inquire as to the reason for your visit?"

"We actually come looking for the dragon balls. I was hoping I could borrow them to make a wish. You see, some of my friends were killed by evil aliens who attacked my planet and I want to wish them back." Bulma explained.

Vegeta noticed she failed to mention that he was one of the evil aliens that attacked her planet. He didn't bother rebutting her claims to the Namek, at least until the dragon ball was in his hands. Let her be friendly with the little green man for now.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It seems you have honorable intentions and we'd gladly let you use our dragon balls for your purpose. However, your companion seems… well," he trailed off, not quite having the word to describe what Vegeta was exactly.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's just a little grumpy," Bulma reassured.

The elder Namek still eyed Vegeta in reluctance. It seems a little persuasion would have to be in order.

"I don't have time to waste old man. Hand over the dragon ball you have and I'll spare your pathetic lives," he said.

The older Namek was taken back at first and then started glaring at him in contempt.

"You seem to have to only evil in your heart and the dragon balls aren't meant to be used by someone like you," Akio said.

"They are if you hope to live."

"Vegeta! Don't threaten them, we're on their planet. They don't have to do anything!" Bulma screeched.

"Quiet woman, I don't remember asking for your opinion. Now, hand over the dragon ball or every Namek in this village will die, including the children."

"What kind of monster are you?" Akio yelled.

"One that you don't want to deal with, trust me. Now, I'm in no mood for games. Give me the dragon ball!"

"I don't have it," Akio said.

"Wrong answer, I guess I'll have to force you to talk."

Vegeta loved when his opponents thought him an imbecile. He knew the older Namek knew exactly where the dragon ball was and hoped to play coy. He'll soon see he isn't one to defy.

He saw the Nameks that were warriors step up to him in a fighting stance. He smirked as he felt their power levels. They were definitely warriors but their power levels weren't high. He could take them all out at once. As they all charged him he evaded their attacks with ease. Each punch was deflected with laughable simplicity. He powered up a small energy blast on his finger and hurled it at the Nameks. The attack was enough to bring all of them down at once. How pitiful.

He heard the woman yell an obscenity at him and move to attack him herself. It seems she didn't learn her lesson from his time on Earth. As she sent a blast of energy at him he blocked it with his forearm and flung it toward a mountain. He chuckled as she growled at the ineffectiveness of her assault.

"When will you learn your attacks are useless against me woman?" Vegeta taunted.

He moved over toward her and his tail grabbed her waist as she made to get away from him. He plastered her against the side of his body.

"Let go of me you monster. There was no reason you had to kill anyone! You could have let me negotiate peacefully for the dragon ball!"

"Woman, the Namek wasn't going to give over the ball to me. This showed him I mean what I say."

"You're nothing but a bully and a murderer. You completely disgust me and I can't wait until I can be out of your presence." Bulma snarled.

"That may be much longer than you think," he said ominously. "Now, back to business. You WILL give me the dragon ball if you don't want more of your people to meet the same end as them."

"Fine, if I give it to you will you leave immediately?" Akio asked in defeat. He looked at his fallen brothers in despair.

"I suppose there's no compelling reason for me to stay here longer, so yes, I will leave."

Akio nodded and motioned for them to wait. He walked in one of the buildings and returned with a very large dragon ball. He placed it in front of them and stepped away.

"Thank you sir, I'm very sorry he did that to your people," Bulma said.

"Don't apologize for me woman, now let's go!"

He released her and picked up the dragon ball in triumph. This ball would prevent Frieza from making his wish now. He wished he could see the look on his face when he found out he was thwarted. He probably thought there was nothing in his way besides a few little Namekians. How wrong he was…

As they flew away from the village he stopped and looked at it. What if Frieza came here in search of the dragon ball and one of the Nameks told him he stole it from them? He didn't want to let Frieza know that he was here until it was absolutely necessary. He aimed a ki blast big enough to level the village and threw it.

"What are you doing?! You said you would spare their lives if they gave you the dragon ball?! Are you so dishonorable that your word means nothing? They weren't a threat to you!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I didn't give them my word so don't insult my honor. They could have told Frieza that I had been the one to steal the dragon ball if he comes here. I'm not willing to take that chance just to save a bunch of green men's lives."

"You're such a bastard!"

He chuckled in response but then something caught his attention. A shape was hovering in the air a half a mile away. It didn't feel strong enough to be Frieza, or even Zarbon. He quickly dropped the dragon ball in the water below, where it made a small splash as it descended into the darkness. Frieza would have no way of finding it and they could come back for it later. As the shape got closer he recognized Kui, one of Frieza's minions. Before now, him and Kui were around the same level, but now… He was more than confident he could easily destroy him.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here? Frieza won't like that you came here without orders"

Bulma gasped at that and he growled at her. Kui's attention moved to her for a second.

"Ah, who is this Vegeta? You finally found a concubine? Here I thought you were too much of a prude to appreciate women." Kui baited.

"I am not his concubine! I'm not his anything, so kindly leave me out of this!" She yelled in anger.

"Well if you're not his then that means you're up for grabs! I definitely wouldn't mind a turn or two with you!" Kui laughed.

Bulma sputtered in rage and Vegeta growled. He phased out and appeared in front of her, blocking Kui's view of her.

"Don't look at her, look at me," Vegeta warned.

"Do you really want to fight me Vegeta? Frieza is going to take that as defiance against him personally."

"I am no longer under Frieza's control so in about a minute I will destroy you Kui."

"You can't destroy me, we have the same power level!" Kui retorted.

"Is that so? I will show you how wrong you are. Unfortunately, you won't have the chance to rectify your mistake."

* * *

Bulma watched as Vegeta had Kui on the defense immediately. In only a minute or so it was apparent how much of the upper hand Vegeta had. In one quick movement Vegeta had Kui in a chokehold and was about to end his life. She couldn't say she disagreed with his methods this time. She saw them exchange words she couldn't hear and Vegeta drop Kui to her astonishment. Vegeta backed off a little, giving the impression he was letting him go. What was going on?

She then saw Kui look over at her slyly, and before she knew it, he was making a beeline for her! Vegeta summoned an energy attack but before he could disintegrate Kui he pushed her in front of him.

"Now don't try anything Vegeta or she gets it! If you try attacking me you'll end up killing her!"

Vegeta snarled in anger and he looked to be thinking. She felt Kui breathe a sigh of relief behind her as he held her biceps tightly. She would definitely have a bruise there tomorrow. When she felt that Kui dropped his guard she kicked back against his chest and pushed. It didn't accomplish anything but it was enough for Kui to lose his focus on Vegeta, who took full advantage of his distraction. He pulled him from her and put his hand through his chest, pulling out his heart.

She saw him lick his lips when blood splattered on his face and she cringed in revulsion. Vegeta then dropped Kui's lifeless body, which splattered into the water below.

He came before her and he looked to be searching her body. His eyes filled with hatred and he growled lowly as he saw her reddened arms. She felt him brush his fingers against the marks and she moved back awkwardly.

"That was crafty of you woman, taking advantage of Kui's distraction," Vegeta remarked, clearly impressed by her.

"I'm glad I have your approval," she retorted sarcastically.

"You should be, I don't give praise very often."

"Ugh, let's just find the other dragon balls okay?"

He smirked but nodded and she got out the radar again. As she looked at the device to see the next location of one she felt Vegeta lean over her shoulder to look.

"Do you mind? Haven't you heard of personal space?" Bulma said.

"Get used to it woman, I already told you I do as I like."

"The next one is a little further so we should probably get a move on," Bulma said.

"Okay, but if we run into any more enemies make sure you don't leave yourself so open to attack," Vegeta lectured.

"Excuse me? Leave myself open? I had no idea he would even go after me when he was clearly fighting you."

"Resorting to excuses, how pathetic. You should never drop your guard, that's a sign of a WEAK fighter," Vegeta said, putting emphasis on 'weak.'

"I don't give a fuck what you think about me," Bulma replied testily.

"Well I don't want to have to save you again," Vegeta said.

"Who asked you to?"

"And risk your pretty face being damaged? How could I live with myself?" Vegeta mocked.

"I thought I was ugly you stupid Saiyan? Make up your mind!"

Vegeta was suddenly in her face again and stroked her cheek with his gloved finger.

"Maybe I was wrong about you being ugly, but you're still a weakling!"

His finger strayed from her cheek to coil around a strand of her blue hair. She noticed the look on his face morphed from pompousness to desire. She pulled her head to the side, breaking his contact with her hair. He looked as if he was about to dispute her action so she moved back as well.

"Look, I'm not interested okay?" Bulma said bravely.

"Interested in what," Vegeta asked, playing dumb.

"You know what I mean! You're not going to get anywhere with me so don't bother trying. I find you repugnant, narcissistic, supercilious, execrable, chauvinistic and obstinate." Bulma insulted, hoping he wouldn't know what some of those words mean.

"Do you hope to one-up me by using words you think I won't know? Do you take me for the simpleton Kakaraot is?"

"I also find you a murderous psychopath as well and I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole!"

"Is that a fact? I bet I can change your mind about that…" Vegeta said wickedly. He moved closer to her again and she bolted a few feet away.

"I said leave me alone, I don't want you!"

Vegeta's face darkened at her claim and he shot forward, grabbing her forearms so she couldn't escape. His tail wrapped around her waist and one of his hands came up to grab her chin, tilting her face up so she was forced to look at him.

"Little girl, you have no idea what you're saying. Stop testing me unless you wish for me to claim you right now!" Vegeta warned.

"I said I don't want you! How does that translate into take me if you can you idiot?!"

"It is a challenge to a Saiyan male. By you telling me I can't have you is daring me to take you if I'm strong enough. You and I both know I am more than capable of doing that."

"So, you don't actually want me?" Bulma asked.

"I didn't say that, I only said not to test me. I am not going to claim you at this time." Vegeta said cryptically.

'What did that mean?' Was he going to wait until he made his wish and then have her as a victory lay?

Suddenly his head shot up and he looked over. Bulma turned and saw a tall man looking straight at them. She would call him handsome except for the evil smirk he had plastered on his face that diminished any good looks he may have had…

"Zarbon, what an unpleasant surprise," Vegeta greeted, notably tensing. He pulled her behind him until she was flush against his back.

"Vegeta, I must say, Frieza will be most interested to know you're here. He'll also be interested in your female companion. Who is she Vegeta?"

"None of your concern Zarbon, you should be more concerned with me," Vegeta growled.

"Awfully protective of her aren't you? Is she that special? Perhaps I should take her after I destroy you then, hm? She's awfully beautiful, and you know how much I appreciate beauty." Zarbon taunted.

"Touch her and die!" Vegeta snapped, his tail fuzzing angrily behind him.

Zarbon seemed surprised at first but then his face lit up.

"My, my, what a possessive little monkey! Did you finally find your mate?"

Vegeta didn't reply but charged forward to meet Zarbon. As the two battled it out all Bulma could think was 'mate?' What was a mate?

 _Poor Vegeta can't catch a break! First Kui and now Zarbon! And when will Bulma stop being in the dark about everything? ;) Remember to review and let me know what you think if you want a quicker update!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed: sukisuzukipuki, .lyfeXX, IloveDBZ386, Chaos Punisher, Wissem, Passion-Chan, Sora147, Verai, Phoenixswish, Bulma78, bumpsintheday, VgtaRksMySks, RinSess13, , Mary Green, elianni, Sandy, SSJ5 Gogeta, cp, Compassionate, 1990chance, psychology vs anthropology, DBZlover, Porunga's Child, deddie123, QAMStu, El'Deva and all my anonymous reviewers! I seriously love you guys! :D_**

 _Author's note: Sorry for the longer update, I have a new puppy and he obviously takes up a lot of time. Hopefully the next review will be quicker! Thanks for your patience. Now onto the chapter!_

Bulma watched the fight unfold between Vegeta and Zarbon. Even now, Vegeta STILL has the upper hand. He's significantly stronger now than he was when he landed on Earth, if that's even possible. She figures it has to be a Saiyan thing because Goku got stronger after every battle as well. Zarbon, who was once superficially handsome, has transformed into a grotesque beast. His power level also shot up with the transformation, but Vegeta clearly has the advantage. To her disgust, Vegeta seemed to be toying with his opponent. In her experience battling Vegeta, he was obviously a big fan of doing that.

Zarbon continued to fly at Vegeta only to get knocked back like a bug. Vegeta's smirk grew more prevalent on his face as he showed his enjoyment at besting the green man. She saw Zarbon's growing frustration at not being able to hit Vegeta and kept herself on guard in case he'd try to pull what that Kui guy did. What was a mate anyway? A boyfriend? She remembered Vegeta asking if Goku was her mate back on Earth, but she didn't really know what it meant. Was it some alien term for a sex buddy?! She growled at being labeled as such.

She turned back to the fight and heard Zarbon shouting for mercy, stuttering something about joining forces. She could have told him to save his breath. Vegeta isn't someone who hands out mercy, especially if it doesn't benefit him. She very well knew the only reason her friends are alive was because she gave him a deal in his best interest.

"Look at you, you've turned into a sniveling coward Zarbon. How pathetic!" Vegeta remarked to him. "Very well, fly away like the craven you are if you're too afraid to face me."

She saw Zarbon practically falling over himself in the air to speed away and then Vegeta point his hand at him as he took off.

"Bang," Vegeta said, and Zarbon was shot out of the sky.

His body tumbled into a ravine below and then she felt his life force diminish to nothing. How is Vegeta this powerful? She felt how strong Zarbon's ki was and Vegeta still overpowered him. And yet, this Frieza guy makes Vegeta look like he's nothing apparently…

"Imbecile, I didn't say anything about allowing him to live if he tried to fly away," Vegeta said mockingly.

She saw him turn and look at her before floating back down. He was in his usual arrogant stance, arms crossed and trademark smirk plastered on his face. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his ego.

"Well, now that little nuisance is out of the way where were we before we got interrupted?"

"I was locating the next dragon ball, which you sometimes forget is the reason I'm even here in the first place! The sooner we find them the sooner I can go home and never have to see your face again!" Bulma replied testily.

"Wishful thinking woman," Vegeta teased. He appeared in front of her with a cheeky grin.

"How is it wishful thinking? Once we've gotten all the dragon balls and you've made your disgusting wish my part of the deal is done. I can go home and you can do whatever you plan on doing, as long as it doesn't involve the Earth." She warned at the end.

"It doesn't involve the Earth…" He trailed off.

Bulma didn't like the way he said that.

"Or me," she added.

"Well then, I suppose you'll be in for an unwelcome surprise."

"What does that mean? The deal was I'd help you find the dragon balls and you wouldn't harm my friends? Once I've done that I don't owe you anything else!"

"I didn't say you owed me anything woman. I'm saying I may keep you around longer than I originally intended," Vegeta said.

"What? Why?! I'm not doing anymore for you so just forget it! Besides, what else do you want me for?" Bulma exclaimed.

"I have my reasons," Vegeta replied shortly. "We should head out to find the next dragon ball."

"No! Not until you explain what you mean. You make it sound like I have no choice in the matter in whatever you want me to do!"

"You don't," Vegeta said matter-of-factly.

"You cocky brute! You may be stronger than me but you're in for a rude awakening if you think I'll do what you say!"

Vegeta chuckled but didn't answer her. What an asshole! Just because he has power he expects people to just kiss his ass and fall at his feet. Not this woman!

"I'm not having sex with you after this if that's what you're getting at," Bulma remarked.

"So brazen, I'm not even courting you!" Vegeta mocked.

"If by courting you mean dating that's a laugh! What part of I'm NOT interested do you not understand? Find a woman who wants you, because it's not me. If you can even find one!" Bulma insulted.

"Little one, women have thrown themselves at me. I could have anyone I wanted, I'm a very desirable male," Vegeta growled lowly.

"Good, then you can find one of those women. I don't give a shit what you do as long as it's not with me!"

"You're very adamant about how much you don't want me. Denial maybe?"

"Please, you're so delusional! It should be obvious why I would never want you. Besides, I have a boyfriend, so I'm not available for whatever you want anyway!" Bulma retorted.

Okay, that was a big lie. She wasn't seeing anyone, but she figured anything that could potentially dissuade Vegeta couldn't hurt.

"What's a boyfriend?" Vegeta asked confused.

Well, there goes that. He didn't even know what she was talking about!

"Someone I spend time with and have sex with okay!"

That summed it up in basic terms she guessed.

"Like courting?" Vegeta noticeably tensed as he said that.

"Yes, exactly!"

Bulma thought she finally got through to him until he had the back of her neck in a firm grip.

"Who is it, one of the fighters with you on Earth?" Vegeta snarled. She felt his tail wrap around her waist and tighten in his anger.

"No it's not!"

"Who then? I will kill them as soon as we're off this miserable planet!"

His grip on her neck was almost painful and his nose buried in her throat aggressively. She tried to throw him off but he was once again a brick wall. He sniffed at her neck before pulling back. He was looking at her in puzzlement and she noticed his hold on her loosening.

"You're untouched, I can smell your innocence…"

Bulma stiffened at that. Great, this psychotic monkey could smell she was a virgin. There goes that argument.

"Alright, I just said that so you'd back off asshole!"

"Don't do that again, I'm too possessive," Vegeta warned.

"Possessive of what, I'm not yours?" Bulma asked disconcerted.

"Don't toy with me little one, you're playing with fire."

"Just leave me alone okay!"

"I can't, unfortunately," Vegeta replied.

Bulma balked at that. She scrutinized his face and realized he may actually mean that.

"What do you mean you can't?" Bulma probed.

"What do you think it means woman?"

Bulma took a few steps back as she felt his tail stroke her waist. This talk was creeping her out. It sounded like there was more to this than him wanting to get in her pants.

"Maybe we should put some distance between ourselves for a little, until you get your… hormones under control. I can look for the dragon ball on my own and come back when I've found it." Bulma suggested nervously.

"No, no distance," Vegeta practically hissed. His eyes darkened and he moved to grab her but she jumped into the air.

"I told you to back off buddy!"

"Woman, come here now!"

'Yeah right! Fat chance in that!' She thought to herself. He was getting way too creepy for her tastes. She got that he wanted her but couldn't he control himself? Even the most persistent guys would have backed off by now after she insulted them, and made it absolutely clear she wasn't interested in the least. What the hell was his problem?

"You've become way too familiar with me! I'm tired of you putting your filthy hands on me and making your suggestive comments. I don't want you and I'm not just saying that! You're wasting your time with your attraction to me, or whatever it is! How much more lucid do I really need to be?"

For some strange reason he started laughing after she said that.

"Attraction!" Vegeta bellowed snidely after his obnoxious laughter.

"Why is that so funny?" She demanded irately.

Vegeta still didn't provide an explanation but merely continued his pestiferous chuckling.

"Would you stop laughing you imbecile!"

He finally ceased his irritating laughter but his cheeky smirk didn't leave his face as he stared at her. Oh well, at least he wasn't acting how he was a few minutes ago.

"Silly little woman," he patronized. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back. "You have no idea at all do you?"

"Any idea about what, pray tell?"

"You really are innocent…"

"I'm not naïve okay? I know you want to have sex with me. I've repeatedly told you I'm not interested, even though you ignore that!" Bulma bit out.

"Sex? That's what you think I want?"

"Well obviously, what else is there?"

"Foolish woman, that isn't what I want."

"It's not?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well… it's not all I want," he responded.

He moved his face closer to her and his features seem to morph. He looked to be transfixed with her.

"Such a soft little thing," he murmured to himself as his gloved finger caressed the skin of her cheek.

She thought he was mocking her again by insinuating she was weak, but then his hand dropped to her lips. She froze in terror as his thumb brushed over her plump lower lip and his face started to lower. She couldn't move in her shock, never thinking he would actually try to attempt such a thing! His own lips lightly met hers in a feather-like stroke as he looked to be testing them. Then, his hesitation appeared to diminish and he started kissing her harder. His own lips sucked at hers as his kiss oozed of domination and possessiveness. When she felt his tongue press at the entrance to her mouth, she finally felt control of her limbs returning to her. She struggled earnestly and he growled in response, using his grip on her wrists to pull her in closer. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, and as he tasted her for the first time, he grew even more aggressive. One of his hands left her wrists and grabbed her rounded hip. As she felt his hand move toward her ass she bashed him in the stomach with her knee. He was surprised for a moment and his grip on her loosened slightly. That was all she needed to break free and fly back. Distance was a great thing with this perverted, asshole Saiyan.

"How dare you kiss me you disgusting alien! I told you no!" Bulma screamed at him.

Vegeta didn't give a vocal response but she saw how wild his eyes were. Something inside of him looked to have snapped. He stalked toward her again, and Bulma jumped into the sky. She couldn't beat some sense in to him and she couldn't outrun him? What to do with a sexually aggressive Saiyan?

He shot up after her and suddenly an idea came to her of how she could escape him, at least for now. She flew directly in front of the planet's sun.

"Solar flare!"

Bulma took off after shouting Tien's signature move. She flew as fast as she could, knowing that would only buy her a minute at most of time. She saw vast, rocky mountains below and flew down to find a hiding place. She suppressed her ki to nearly zero and searched for a cave she could disappear into. She saw a small opening in between some boulders that led into a cavern and jumped in. She felt this place would be pretty inconspicuous from above.

* * *

Vegeta was unable to move or see due to the blinding light that temporarily incapacitated him from the woman's attack. How dare she think she could use that sneaky little maneuver to escape him! He knew his actions were spooking the woman but he honestly couldn't control himself. The pull to mate her was getting stronger and he was never a man who denied himself his desires. His self-control around the woman was dwindling and it was only a matter of time before the urge would become too strong to ignore.

The fact that she was an Earthling bothered him at first but it became a fleeting thought in his mind once he got to Namek with her. There were no more Saiyan women left, and he honestly couldn't remember what a Saiyan woman looked like in the first place. He doubted they held the kind of beauty his woman possessed. True, she was weak in comparison to a Saiyan, but she was a strong fighter for her race. One of the strongest ones judging by the assemblage of fighters that greeted him and Nappa when they first landed on Earth. She was very intelligent, which became obvious when she revealed that she invented a device that could locate dragon balls, and she had a lot of spirit. Even though he still would prefer to not have a mate at all, since a mate is a huge weakness that could be used against him, she had all the traits he was looking for in a woman. She could defend herself if need be from enemies, she could hold her own with him verbally and she was gorgeous. He supposed it could be a lot worse.

His vision finally began to return to him and he slowly blinked his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the woman was nowhere in sight. He knew she would use this opportunity to take off but he didn't think she would have gotten very far. He felt for her ki but could no longer sense it. The slippery minx must have concealed her energy. Little did she know that wasn't the only way he could find her. She was his mate and her smell was imprinted in his memory. Saiyans have superior senses in comparison to humans, but her particular scent would be heightened to him. The woman still had no idea what his intent was toward her or what a mate even was. She would realize in a few short minutes it isn't that easy to get away from him…

He took off in the direction of her scent and followed it until he got to a mountainous area. He deduced she must have chosen to hide in one of the numerous hiding spots available down below. How astute of her. He smirked to himself, not bothering to suppress his power level. The chase was more amusing to him when she knew he was coming. He flew down and took in his surroundings. As he slowly walked along the ravine her smell began to get stronger and he could tell she wasn't far off. He started to smell a spike of her fear in her scent as well. He guessed she felt how close he was to her. He surveyed the area and saw a small opening up ahead, which wouldn't be easy to detect from the air. He slowly stalked forward until he saw a pair of blue eyes peeking out from the darkness.

"Boo!" He whispered playfully.

"How did you find me so fast, I hid my ki?" Bulma asked while backing up slowly.

"I can still smell you woman. You really need to learn more about Saiyans."

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize I should be an expert on a race that doesn't even exist on my planet." Bulma retorted.

"Kakarot is a Saiyan, is he not? And if you want to get technical, his brat is half."

"That doesn't count and you know it. Goku had no idea what his heritage was before you showed up, so he acts like an Earthling."

"He still must have the instincts of a Saiyan male when it comes to certain things," Vegeta said.

"He turned into a big monkey when he still had a tail if that's what you mean!"

"Not exactly, but I suppose this isn't the best time for this conversation. Let's concentrate on finding the dragon balls first."

"That's what I've been trying to do but you seem to have trouble keeping your grubby paws to yourself!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta chuckled and pounced, pinning her to the wall. He was about to retort but then he felt a huge power level approaching them fast. Bulma tilted her head up, sensing it as well.

He quickly lowered his ki to nearly zero and held his breath. He hoped Frieza's scouter didn't detect him before he was able to mask his energy. He was being careless by not hiding it. Was he such a fool to want Frieza to find him before he could make his wish?! He growled to himself and Bulma shuddered in response.

"Do you think it's him Vegeta?"

"Of course it is, now be quiet woman!" He hissed at her.

She glared at him but wisely kept her mouth shut. As Frieza got closer to where they were hidden her stomach started churning uncomfortably. Frieza's power level was extraordinary! He dwarfed Vegeta's energy by a mile! The best analogy she could come up with was her ki compared to Vegeta's. That's how much stronger Frieza was! How could such a being even exist? It was preposterous!

She started shaking, praying that this powerful monster wouldn't find them. She jumped as she felt Vegeta make a noise similar to purring in response to her fear. Was he trying to sooth her? Ugh! As Frieza and a few of his henchman finally passed over them she let out a sigh of relief. That was too close! They would need to constantly keep their power levels concealed, unless it was absolutely necessary. They couldn't afford to make that kind of oversight around that guy.

"Do you think he knows you're here Vegeta?"

"It's hard to tell at the moment. His scouter may have picked up my power level by now, especially since I've had to fight both Zarbon and Kui. He may not realize it's me though since my energy is significantly higher than the last time he saw me. However, since I destroyed his precious Zarbon he may be on his guard knowing there's someone that powerful around. He may send for reinforcements to be careful."

"Reinforcements? Like who? He seems more than powerful enough to wipe us all out without any help!" Bulma exclaimed.

"He is, but Frieza doesn't like getting his hands dirty very often. He'd rather have others fight for him than having to waste his own precious energy." Vegeta explained.

"Wow, a lazy son of a bitch too! So what exactly would he do if he found us?"

"He'd probably kill me personally if he were the one to find us. Though I'm sure he'd toy with me first," Vegeta snarled, hatred seeping into his eyes. Bulma could tell there was no love lost between Vegeta and this Frieza guy.

"So you guys are enemies or something?"

"Well, we are now…"

"So you used to be allies?" Bulma asked.

"Of a sort," Vegeta replied shortly. She could tell he would say no more on the subject. Her curiosity was peaking at how Vegeta did know this formidable tyrant. He was so tight-lipped about it.

"So what would he do with me? Kill me? I don't think someone such as him would just let me go."

"No, he wouldn't. Though I don't think he'd kill you at first," Vegeta muttered, his body tensing.

"What do you mean?"

"Frieza likes beautiful women," Vegeta responded. He couldn't bring himself to finish the statement.

Bulma caught on to his meaning though and gasped. "Oh, I see."

Bulma suddenly felt two strong kis not too far away. They definitely weren't there before and they weren't with Frieza's group. She focused her senses more and then squealed in delight.

"It's Gohan and Krillin! What are those guys doing here?!"

Bulma was so caught up in her happiness that she failed to notice Vegeta's growing agitation. She tried to fly off in her excitement but was caught by his tail around her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going woman? Back to your little friends, who were foolish enough to follow you here? If I would have known those pathetic humans would have come after you I would have just destroyed them."

"Hey listen buddy! They're concerned about my well-being okay, and we made a deal! You aren't to harm my friends if I find the dragon balls for you! I'll just explain to them that we need to team up to beat this Frieza guy. They won't try and attack you!"

"Do you think I'm really concerned about them harming me? Have you forgotten who the victor was from our last encounter?"

"No, I haven't obviously, or I wouldn't be here. I was just explaining they'll play nice with you if I ask them too. First, we have to get to them to warn them about what's going on and to hide their power levels before Frieza knows they're here."

"Hmm, I'd rather play nice with you little one," Vegeta teased.

"Gross, get away from me!"

Bulma tried to squirm away from him but Vegeta wasn't allowing her any room. Suddenly his face seemed to light up with a wicked thought.

"So, you want me to 'play nice' as you say with your friends?"

Bulma slowly nodded, not liking where this was going.

"Well then, you'll have to give me a little… motivation to do as such."

Before she could respond he was on her again, his lips moving over her own. He was once again sucking and tasting her lips and mouth, and all she could do was stand there. If she fought him, not alone would it probably not stop him, but he may become angry enough to take it out on her friends. If she allowed him this one disgusting kiss maybe he'd lose some interest in her. One could only hope…

She felt him roughly bite on her lower lip and then move down to her neck. She started resisting at this point; no way was this creep giving her a hickey!

"Alright, back off Vegeta! You got your kiss out of me, which will never happen again I might add! You are not giving me a hickey!" Bulma yelled.

"Hickey?" Vegeta questioned perplexed, finally moving back slightly.

"A mark on my neck!"

"Is that what you call a mating mark, a hickey? I would not give you a mating mark until we actually mated."

"What's a mating mark?"

"Silly woman, you're still being so obtuse."

"Well why don't you explain it to me then! What exactly is a mate, which I'm guessing is what you keep referring to? Some kind of sexual partner?"

"No."

"Well then what is it?!" Enough was enough. She needed an answer to this question. If he wasn't talking about a bed buddy what was he talking about?

"I'm not sure you really want to know woman," Vegeta replied, a smirk forming on his face. "However, since you seem very persistent I suppose I'll give you the explanation you're seeking. A mate to a Saiyan is someone who calls to a Saiyan like no other. They will seek no other, protect her and they will be life-partners. A Saiyan male can tell a woman is his mate shortly after encountering her."

"Wait, so you don't take any other women until this mate thing?" Bulma asked.

"No, I've been with women in the past, mostly whores. But once a Saiyan finds his mate he will want no other. His mate will take care of all his needs as he will for her."

"Okay, well then why don't you search for her instead of pursuing women who don't want you!" Bulma shrieked. If this guy had some kind of soul mate out there for him why would he waste his time on her!

"Silly woman, haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" Bulma had a sinking feeling she didn't want to hear his answer.

"Little one, it seems that I have found my mate. You."

"Fuck no!" Bulma managed to get out before fainting.

 _So, that's it for now. I decided to have Vegeta take down Zarbon in their first fight, because it makes my story more interesting. Where it stands, Vegeta's power level is about 40,000, to give some perspective on his strength. Now that Bulma found out she's Vegeta's mate the story will get a lot darker. So please review if you want to read more!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to update! I really have no excuses besides life being really hectic and not finding enough time to write. However, I got an overwhelming response urging me to update so here I am giving my readers what they ask for. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my story last chapter! I'm hoping next chapter won't take nearly as long, thanks for your patience!_

Bulma felt herself coming back to reality a few minutes after her embarrassing fainting episode. Who could blame her though? She was just told she was intended to be some kind of life partner, by a murderous megalomaniac, who probably isn't capable of real love or affection. She's not going to use the words soul mate, because that makes it sound as though it's her destiny to be with this guy. That is completely insane because she wouldn't even entertain the thought of dating him, let alone being his wife, for all intents and purposes. She couldn't ever see herself being friends with him at any point in the future, let alone having any kind of relationship. He was responsible for the death of a bunch of her friends, he's an evil murderer, and he wants to make a wish to become immortal. Only to defeat another tyrant and then he'll probably take over his position as ruler of the universe!

Bulma noticed a pair of strong arms holding her up and she jumped in disgust as she realized it was Vegeta.

"You actually fainted woman?" Vegeta questioned rhetorically, his face amused.

"Just let me go alright, I'm fine now."

"Are you?"

"Yes, the thought that you think I'm anything like that to you was just so appalling I lost consciousness. It won't happen again."

"I think I got the short end of the deal here, having a weakling as my mate. You ended up with a powerful warrior and the prince of all saiyans."

"The prince of how many saiyans exactly? And I'm not your mate so you can stop saying that."

"Are you going to continue to deny it? My pull toward you is getting stronger, and it's only a matter of time before I lose all my self-control around you. You better come to terms with it soon woman because I will not stand to be refused very long." Vegeta warned.

"What does that mean?! You can't force me to be your mate!"

"No, you must consent to being my mate by allowing me to mark you. That has to be done of your own free will. However, the urge to become… physical with you will only get stronger. Eventually I will not be able to resist it and I will take you, by force if I have to." He explained carefully.

Bulma gasped at that. He basically told her if she doesn't get all hot and bothered for him soon he'd actually rape her! Not that it surprised her too much; he was responsible for torturing and killing who knows how many people in his life. As if something like rape would be beneath him!

"I want to see you try that buddy!" She practically spat at him.

"I'm not threatening you woman, I'm telling you what will eventually happen. I will go mad with my need in the future, this can only be put off so long."

"Let's just go and find Gohan and Krillin okay? We need to focus on finding the dragon balls, not your insanities."

"Very well, but you haven't eluded this conversation woman. You will not be rid of me, whether you like it or not, unless I perish."

Bulma shuddered but didn't reply. She couldn't focus on this problem right now, she needed to think about stopping Frieza to… what? Help Vegeta make his wish? Was he really better than Frieza? She didn't know but she couldn't ponder it right now.

"They're this way," Bulma said, pointing in a direction before taking off. She felt Vegeta float alongside of her, easily keeping up with her pace.

She knew she'd have to figure out what to do about him soon. It didn't sound like he'd back off, no matter how much she said no. She knew if it comes down to it he could easily force himself on her, though it was slightly comforting that he couldn't actually force her to be his mate without her consent. She scoffed at that thought. She had to come up with a plan to be rid of him somehow…

She saw a spaceship up ahead and felt the distinct energy of Krillin and Gohan's kis. At least now she wouldn't be alone with Vegeta anymore, so maybe he'd refrain from touching her AS much.

She landed on the ground and beamed at her friends who turned and looked at her in amazement before shifting their focus to Vegeta next to her. Both had varying looks of anxiety and disgust for the saiyan.

"Do not embrace them woman. Until you're my mate I won't tolerate you touching other males. I will kill them, regardless of our deal."

She jumped when he heard him warning her lowly.

"Gohan is a child and Krillin is my friend! I haven't seen them in months!"

"The child may touch you but not the bald one. Don't test me on this woman."

She wanted to throttle him! She never even dealt with this amount of jealousy and possessiveness from Yamcha, whom she dated for years! Are all saiyans like this or just Vegeta?

"Fine, whatever." She wasn't going to defy him because she didn't want to risk him actually killing Krillin, as much as she wanted to. He thought he fucking owned her already!

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" She greeted, walking closer to them and patting Gohan on the head. She felt him hug her legs but when she saw Krillin reaching to embrace her she shook her head at him in warning. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her puzzled.

Krillin looked at Vegeta who was watching him with a predatory look, as if he was waiting for him to do something so he could pounce.

"We came to help you Bulma. If you're looking for the dragon balls you never know how difficult it may be to get them on another planet. Besides, we couldn't just let you be alone with…him"

Vegeta chuckled at this and stepped forward.

"What kind of help exactly are you and the brat?" Vegeta mocked.

Krillin stuttered at the question and couldn't think of a response. In truth, they weren't much more help to Bulma when it came to Vegeta. Still, they couldn't just let her handle him on her own.

"Bulma, Goku's coming soon! Your dad is building a spaceship for him, which will apparently get him here in a month or so. He was almost healed when we were communicating with him on our way here." Krillin told her, hoping to give out some hope for the situation.

"Is Kakarot supposed to make a difference?" Vegeta laughed.

"Yes, he is Vegeta! You may have beaten him but he gets stronger after every battle, a lot stronger! I can't imagine how strong he'll be after your encounter with him. He'll be a lot of help against Frieza." Bulma countered, the unspoken 'and you' not lost on anyone.

"So have I woman, as I know you can feel. He still won't be stronger than me when he gets here. Besides, it's still nothing against Frieza."

"Who's Frieza?" Both Krillin and Gohan asked.

"He's the one who has four of the dragon balls now, maybe more. We've managed to get one so far and hide it. Frieza is a lot stronger than Vegeta. You guys have to keep your power levels hidden as much as possible while we're here so he doesn't find us…"

"Stronger than Vegeta?! That's just great, how are we supposed to fight someone like that?" Krillin exclaimed.

"We're not if we can help it, we just need to stay low and gather the dragon balls. When the time is right we'll come up with a way to get them from Frieza," Bulma explained.

"What if he finds us before that though?" Krillin muttered.

"I'd rather not focus on the what ifs Krillin! We just need to be positive! We've had bad odds before and we came through."

"Yeah but not this bad… We couldn't even defeat him, let alone having to go up against someone much worse!" Krillin countered dejectedly.

"My dad will be able to stop this Frieza guy, I just know it! He's going to be a lot stronger when he gets here!" Gohan put in.

"Are all you humans brain dead? I destroyed Kakarot back on Earth, he provided very little challenge at all! I have more than doubled my strength from what it was on your planet, and I wouldn't last a minute with Frieza! Kakarot will be lucky if he evens get to be stronger than I was when I first faced him. His strength won't increase enough to where he'll even be close to my equal now. The brat has a decent amount of strength for his age, but nothing that will be of any use. And you two are completely useless! You better hope we don't have to face off against Frieza before I make my wish or we will all be dead!"

Bulma glared at him in anger, and Gohan deflated slightly at his speech. "Way to be a complete pessimist Vegeta! Besides, maybe Frieza will just got after you because of your quarrel and we can escape unnoticed!"

"Yes, he won't notice you at all! A brat, who he will be able to tell right away is part saiyan, and a gorgeous woman with blue hair. You're both real unnoticeable," Vegeta mocked.

* * *

Krillin felt uneasy when Vegeta called Bulma gorgeous. Not that the observation wasn't true, but he didn't think Vegeta would ever acknowledge it. It seems his suspicions about Vegeta having interest in Bulma may be correct. He just didn't know how far that interest went…

"You know what Vegeta, no one asked you okay! Why don't you shut your big mouth for once!" Bulma yelled.

When Bulma bent down to pick up a rock and throw it at Vegeta Krillin's eyes unwillingly went to her butt. She really needs to stop wearing things like that all the time! He wasn't a pervert like Roshi but he was still a man with hormones. He heard a growl and turned to Vegeta who was staring menacingly at him. He saw him building up energy in his finger and Krillin fell back in his effort to scamper away.

"What are you doing Vegeta? Don't you dare harm him you stupid monkey! I swear to god I won't help you locate the dragon balls if you do! I mean it!" Bulma screamed, getting in front of Vegeta's glowing hand.

Vegeta growled at her but didn't respond. Bulma refused to back down and he finally lowered his hand to his side. Krillin saw him shoot him another deadly glare and he lowered his eyes to the ground. What the fuck was that about? He didn't do anything, did he?

"He was staring at you," Krillin heard him say to her lowly.

"I will kill you Vegeta, I swear to god! You're a moron!"

Krillin was still confounded over the fact that Vegeta cared that much that he was sneaking a peak at Bulma's ass. What exactly was his deal with her?

"Oh you will woman? What will you do, scream in my ears until they bleed out?" Vegeta retorted.

"I'll find a way Vegeta, mark my words! You just leave my friends alone okay, I don't care what your reasoning is."

"Hey Bulma, shouldn't we be trying to find the other dragon balls?" Krillin put in, attempting to lead the conversation to something that makes sense.

"You're right, I don't have time for him. I was locating another one shortly before you guys got here."

Bulma took out her dragon radar and saw where the next ball was once again. It was going to take over an hour to get there and they couldn't go too fast because of the risk of raising their kis too much.

"We can't fly too fast guys, or we'll alert Frieza to our presence. We'll have to fly at a leisurely pace." Bulma said.

They all agreed and took off into the air in the direction of the dragon ball. Krillin was unsettled about teaming up with Vegeta, albeit by force. Vegeta's obsession with Bulma seems to have gotten worse. Krillin was hoping he wouldn't try anything, since he didn't think they'd be able to stop him if he did…

* * *

As she got closer to the dragon ball's location she saw a big, dome shaped building on a high cliff up ahead. She also felt a strong power level there as well, though it definitely wasn't Frieza.

When they all landed outside the building they saw a man guarding the entrance. He looked like Piccolo and was looking at them with hostility. He was probably the strongest Namek she felt so far, he felt to be close to Vegeta's power level actually! He wasn't as strong as Vegeta, but he wasn't too much weaker from what she was feeling.

"Who are you people and why have you come to our planet?" He demanded.

"Hi, my name is Bulma and we're from Earth. We're here to use your dragon balls to wish people back to life that were killed on our planet," Bulma said, repeating the lie she told to the other Namekians. She couldn't very well tell him that they're wishing for Prince Asshole to be immortal because they're pretty much forced into it…

"The dragon balls are not to be used for your own selfish desires," the Namek replied.

"Well we just need to borrow them for this one wish, please! There's a being on this planet that is intent on destroying you all once he has all the dragon balls! His name is Frieza and he's already killed so many of you already! If we could prevent him from making his wish it would benefit everyone!" She reasoned.

"I have felt his presence. Very well, I will consult with the Elder and he will determine whether you can have this dragon ball or not. Wait here."

"Wait, what's your name?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, it's Nail blue woman."

"Actually, it's Bulma green man," She sassed back.

She actually saw him smirk a little before nodding and walking inside.

"I for one am not waiting for him to have his pointless conversation. I don't care if this other Namek wants to give the dragon ball to me or not. He will give it to me!"

"Would you be a little patient Vegeta! It's much easier for you if they give it you willingly anyway. Show a little restraint for once in your life!"

"He has 5 minutes before I blast the door in and take it anyway."

"You're impossible, you just want to show off by having an excuse to fight someone else. You're disgusting!" Bulma shot back.

"Hey Bulma, calm down okay. It's not worth getting mad about it right now." Krillin said. He went to put his hand on her arm but then thought better of it, noticing Vegeta tensing up.

Bulma shot Vegeta daggers with her eyes before walking away in a huff. She honestly couldn't believe this. She was forced to play nice and be tolerant of Vegeta's psychopathic tendencies. There was no way any of them could stop him from doing whatever the hell he wanted! On top of being forced to finding the dragon balls for the lunatic to make his wish, she also had to deal with the even worse problem involving her! She couldn't believe how the last couple of months were going.

She noticed Nail walking out with a much less defensive stance. "My Elder Guru says that you can have our dragon ball here. He would like to talk you first though, just you…" Nail added, looking at her companions.

"My friends can't come as well?" Bulma asked reluctantly.

"No, he asked to speak to the blue haired woman specifically. Please come with me," Nail said.

"Like hell you're going anywhere woman!" Vegeta put in, stomping over toward her. He grabbed her arm in a firm, though not painful hold, and pulled her to him.

"Where she goes I go, you got that!" Vegeta bit out at Nail.

Krillin looked astounded at Vegeta's declaration, Gohan was confused and Bulma was just downright embarrassed and repulsed.

"I'm afraid I must insist she goes alone, the elder insisted. He will not harm her if that's your concern."

"I don't give a shit, she's not going without me!"

"Vegeta, I can do whatever I want! Now let go of me!" Bulma yelled at him, attempting to move away from his hold. He tightened his grip on her arm and snarled in response.

"Look, do you want the dragon ball or not? He just wants to talk to me, and if he's an elderly Namek he's not a danger to me in any way okay? I'll only be a few minutes, then we can leave," Bulma whispered to him.

Vegeta looked like he was going to blow a gasket but he finally receded from her and nodded reluctantly.

"Five minutes woman, one second more and I'm coming in."

* * *

Bulma nodded and moved past him to where Nail was pointing. She walked in the building and felt for the elderly Namek's presence. When she got to an open room she looked and saw a huge Namek sitting on some kind of throne. She wasn't exaggerating about him being huge! He towered over her, even sitting down, and was incredibly vast. He had deep wrinkles on his sunken face and had a weird aura about him. However, she had a feeling he was a kind soul.

"You must be Bulma from Earth, it's a pleasure."

"Thank you Elder Guru, likewise," Bulma greeted.

"You can just call me Guru, I don't like to be reminded of my age," he chuckled.

"So, you wanted to speak to me before allowing me the use of your dragon balls?" Bulma finally asked.

"Am I correct in assuming you're a female warrior?"

"Yes, I am," Bulma responded slowly.

"Then I believe I may be able to help you against your enemies on this planet by giving you a power boost."

"What? How?"

"By tapping into your hidden potential, almost every fighter I've encountered has some. Depending on how much you have it could give you a substantial power increase."

"Really!? How does it work?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"Simply allow me to place my hand on your head and I will do the rest," Guru replied.

Bulma was a little hesitant but she didn't think he had any ill intentions. She slowly made her way over to the side of him. She felt his enormous hand fall on top of her head gently.

"Just relax dear Bulma, it will only take a few moments."

She felt a warm feeling spreading throughout her body. The feeling increased to the point of being unbearable. She felt as if she was a volcano about to explode from the energy surging through her body. She tried to control it but it simply overwhelmed her with its intensity. Suddenly her whole body hummed from the force. Her hands were glowing lightly and as Guru removed his hand from her she seemed to come alive!

She couldn't believe it! She felt incredible! She had to be at least as strong as what Vegeta was when he first landed on Earth. Considering how much lower her power level was than that before, it was extraordinary! It would have taken her so much training to come close to this level on her own. Was this really just her untapped potential?

"You had a lot more than I realized child. As you can probably feel your ki has increased a colossal amount."

"Thank you so much, I don't know how to repay you for this!" Bulma said.

"There's no need child. Anything I can do to help stop that tyrant that is killing my children. You can bring in your friends as well and I'll unlock any power they may have."

"Uh, well two of them are my friends but…"

"The saiyan you're traveling with?" Guru cut in.

"Well, yes. He's not exactly a good guy."

"Oh, I know that. I felt it when he took the lives of my people. However, I'm willing to unlock his power as well if it means it will help against Frieza. You'll need all the power you can get."

Bulma couldn't argue with that but she didn't necessarily agree with giving Vegeta a power boost. That would just make him even more formidable than he already was and he wasn't any better than Frieza in her opinion. Still, she supposed if they did have to fight Frieza he was on their side at the moment. It's not like they have a chance against overpowering Vegeta, even now, anyway…

"Okay, I'll have them come in to see you. Though I warn you, Vegeta is very difficult to deal with," Bulma said.

Guru chuckled and nodded. Bulma smiled and made her way outside to find Vegeta about to barge in. She guessed her five minutes were up.

He stepped in front of her and sniffed her head.

"Why is that old Namek's scent on you woman?" He growled.

"He was helping me okay, get out of my face!" She retorted.

His tail wrapped around her waist and she pulled with her newly garnered strength. Vegeta looked at her in surprise, registering the amount of force behind her resistance.

"What happened in there? Your strength seems to have increased remarkably."

"Guru unlocked my hidden power as he called it, power I haven't tapped into yet. He said he would do the same for you guys to help us against Frieza." Bulma explained, turning to Gohan and Krillin.

"Really? Do you think he'll give us that much of a power jump too?!" Krillin asked excitedly.

"I think so, if I have that much hidden power I'm sure you guys do as well. Especially Gohan and… him," Bulma replied.

Vegeta pulled her closer to him with his tail and even her new strength didn't give her much resistance against him.

"Me as well woman? Perhaps it was wise to keep that old coot alive after all."

Vegeta's tail was stroking her again and she felt that annoying purring sound he made, which completely creeped her out.

"Alright, you guys better get a move on so we can go find the next dragon ball. We don't have much time to waste!" She said, to distract Vegeta from his unwanted attentions toward her.

He smirked and stroked her face with his gloved finger lightly, before stepping away from her. Krillin was staring open-mouthed at Vegeta's actions. Gohan had a child's look of innocent curiosity.

When he left both Krillin and Gohan looked at her.

"Miss Bulma, does Vegeta have a crush on you? Is that why he's acting like my mom and dad act with each other?" Gohan asked.

Bulma sputtered and turned bright red.

"Of course not, he's just trying to throw me off and mess with me," Bulma lied. She really didn't want to tell Goku's son and Krillin that Vegeta is pretty much claiming she's his future wife.

"Come on Bulma, we're not that stupid," Krillin said.

"I don't know what to tell you, I obviously don't know why he behaves that way!"

"He hasn't… tried anything has he?" Krillin hesitantly asked.

"Not really." Okay, he forced a kiss on her, twice, but nothing more than that. 'Yet,' she thought to herself.

"Okay, well if he does try anything, let us know alright?"

"Of course," she stated.

Not that it would do any good, it's not like they'd be able to stop him. And after the power increase, he's no doubt going to get, the odds of doing anything at all are worse.

Krillin and Gohan followed after him and she stood there and waited. When Vegeta stepped out a few minutes later she could sense the difference immediately. She shook slightly as she felt his ki level. It was nearly 200,000! That was just great…

"I didn't much enjoy being touched by that disgusting creature, even for a few moments. I suppose it was a small price to pay for the power I now have."

Bulma backed away from him and he grinned at her response.

"Are you running away from me?" He teased.

He stepped in her personal space before she could answer. She moved her hand to smack him away but he caught her wrist with ease.

"Now, don't be testy. I won't bite... hard."

He pressed a kiss to her hand and she trembled in repulsion.

"Don't touch me you gross monkey!"

Of course, that didn't make him back off in the least. He pressed forward and she summoned a ball of ki to ward him off. She chucked it at his face, but he caught it with his other hand and closed his fist around the energy, extinguishing it.

"It's amazing how much stronger you've become, especially for a human."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She scoffed.

"Yes, it is woman. Your human body shouldn't have had that much hidden energy, it's very impressive."

"I'm so glad I have your seal of approval," she bit out sarcastically.

"You're so feisty woman, I wonder if you'll always be this way with me?"

"If you mean always hating your guts you can count on it!" Bulma retorted.

His hand that wasn't holding her arm trailed down and traced the curves of her waist. She tried twisting away but he followed. His eyes left her face and trailed down her body with lust. He pulled her into his chest and she could feel the hard muscles of his body against her. She gasped as she felt his erection digging into her belly and he growled lowly.

"Do you feel how much I want you woman?"

Bulma spat in his face and he glared at her.

"Lick it off woman," he ordered.

"Fuck you Vegeta! Let me go!"

"Lick it off, or when your friends come out one of them will answer for it," he warned.

"They aren't involved in this!"

"No, but I have absolutely no qualms about killing them in order for you to learn your place. You won't get away with things just because you're my mate. Now, lick it off."

Bulma could tell by his expression he was dead serious. He would really use her friends to hurt her if she didn't give in to his demand. She grimaced and stood on her tiptoes to lick the spots on his face where her saliva was. His skin was slightly salty and he gave a groan of contentment as she did it. His hand grabbed her butt cheek and began groping her.

"Get your hands off me! I've done as you demanded!"

He didn't respond but continued feeling up her ass. She looked at his eyes and they were wild with desire.

"I said stop it Vegeta! Stop touching me!" She screamed at him.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to watch your delicious ass bouncing on my cock as I have you on all fours before me screaming… very soon."

"Bulma! This is amazing! We've gotten so much stronger!" Krillin exclaimed, heading toward them.

Vegeta released her and she stepped away in a hurry. She was shaking with anxiety and fear at Vegeta's aggressive behavior. It seems he wasn't exaggerating before, he was going to get worse. His crude words he whispered to her were still playing in her head. She tried to walk to Krillin but Vegeta's tail wrapped around her waist, stopping her movement.

"Are you okay Bulma?" Krillin bravely asked.

"Yeah, so you're saying you guys got stronger huh?" She tried to ignore the fact that Vegeta's appendage was still wrapped around her. Vegeta had his arms crossed and was looking away from them, as if he couldn't be bothered. Though his tail didn't loosen its hold in the slightest, despite him feigning disinterest.

She could tell Krillin was around her level, maybe slightly weaker now. Gohan was around 30,000 though! It was amazing how much power the little guy had, with such little training!

"We sure have, especially Gohan here. I'm not saying we'll be able to stop this Frieza guy, but I feel better with our chances than I did before."

Krillin looked at Vegeta, who still had his tail clutching Bulma. His eyes then bugged out.

"Whoa, Vegeta's power level is huge, he has to be able to take on Frieza now!"

"Frieza is still much stronger than me, even now baldy. Frieza's power level is at least half a million."

"How can a being be that strong? It doesn't seem possible!" Krillin said flabbergasted.

"We should all lower our kis again then, since we don't want Frieza to sense us with his scouters," Bulma put in astutely.

"There's no need, we're going to have to battle in a few moments anyway."

"Wait what, I don't sense Frieza near here?" Bulma questioned.

"Not him, the Ginyu Force is on their way. Though now, I'm liking my odds against them quite a bit," Vegeta said smirking.

"The Ginyu Force?" They all asked.

"Frieza's elite fighting team. Each fighter was at least as strong as I was before this power boost. This may be an interesting fight."

'That's just great, insanely powerful warriors were coming and of course Vegeta was just salivating at the idea of a good fight, for him! Could they ever catch a break on this planet?!'

 _This seems like a good place to leave off for now. Please review and tell me what you think, or just pester my butt to update sooner! Until next time ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Sooner than the last chapter at least, so that's saying something. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm so happy for all you guys! I can't believe the response I'm getting!_

 _I noticed a lot of people asking me when Bulma will come around to Vegeta. I said in the beginning this is not going to be a romantic story for a while. She is not going to want him in a few chapters and he is not going to be 'nice' either. Both those scenarios are unrealistic at this time to me. This will be a DARK story for many chapters to come, I can't stress that enough. Now, onto the story!_

"He's right guys, I feel powerful warriors coming close to the planet. We're in for a fight soon," Bulma said.

"Geez, isn't that Frieza guy bad enough? Now he sends for backup?" Krillin complained.

"You're lucky we aren't fighting Frieza baldy, these guys are nothing compared to that. For now we have to play Frieza's little game until we can gather all the dragon balls," Vegeta replied.

"Yeah, but what if we get killed in the process? You said it yourself each of them is at least as strong as you are!" Krillin exclaimed.

"No, I said they're at least as strong as what I used to be before this power increase. With my new power I'm more than confident in my abilities. Only Captain Ginyu himself will prove to be a decent challenge."

"Oh, well that's nice for you! However, the rest of us aren't as lucky! None of us are even as strong as you were before now! What are we supposed to do against these guys huh?" Bulma retorted venomously.

"I obviously have a plan woman, luckily for you."

She felt Vegeta's power level drop significantly, until he was roughly around what he was before his massive ki increase.

"I thought you said not to bother hiding our energy?"

"I didn't hide my energy, merely masked my true potential. It will be convincing enough for the captain to believe he doesn't need to stay here and fight us. That way I can take out all the small fry and then face off against him afterward."

"Why would you do that?" Krillin asked.

"Because, the captain won't be as easy to defeat as the others. I won't be able to take on him and help you three against them at the same time. This way, we are assured victory against them," Vegeta explained.

Begrudgingly, Bulma thought to herself his plan made sense. As much as she hated him no one could deny he was a brilliant battle tactician.

"Wow, that's surprising. I figured your ego would get in the way and you'd try to take them all on yourself," she bit out.

"Don't be foolish, I don't have endless time to waste. We still need to gather up the remaining dragon balls, which is my reason for being on this backwater planet. I don't care about fights with Frieza's worthless lackeys. Fighting the captain last ensures we'll win with little damage, not to mention he may lead me right to Frieza's dragon balls."

"I guess that's fair enough… So, what can you tell us about these guys then?" Krillin put in.

"There are five of them total, including the captain. The weakest one is Guldo, a four-eyed midget. However, he possesses psychic abilities, including the ability to stop time."

"Stop time! How are we supposed to battle that?!" Bulma yelled.

"He can't keep it up for very long from what I've heard. I believe I can see it coming when he tries doing it. He'll be a nuisance, but he should be fairly easy to dispose of."

Bulma rolled her eyes in annoyance. Was Vegeta ever not cocky? She pulled at his tail, which was still wrapped around her waist all this time but the idiot wouldn't release her.

"Is it necessary to keep hanging onto me like an overgrown monkey?!"

Vegeta continued his explanation like he didn't hear her. "Recoome is about what I am now in terms of power. He's known for his high amount of endurance."

"Wonderful!" Krillin grumbled exasperatedly.

"Burter is significantly more powerful than I am right now, as is Jeice. They are probably around 60,000 or 70,000 degrees each. Burter claims to be the fastest warrior in the universe after Frieza and Jeice is known for some special ki attack he likes using. The captain himself is around 120,000, maybe 150,000. I never really was sure. Still, nowhere near my level now."

Krillin looked sick, Gohan was shaking and Bulma was wondering who she pissed off in a previous life. Vegeta wasn't worried, though why should he be? He was more than enough for what faced them. However, she doubted they would just fight him and ignore the rest of them. That means they would have to battle against some of these guys too!

"Well let me see where the dragon balls are before these guys get here," Bulma said.

She pulled out her radar and to her disappointment the remaining five were all grouped together. That means Frieza had them…

"Well, I guess we know where to go after this fight is over for the dragon balls." She muttered dejectedly. She still had no idea how they were going to manage to slip them out from under Frieza's nose.

"Yes, so we do woman. Everything's working out nicely."

* * *

"Excellent, you've arrived just in time captain. It seems there's a few bugs on this planet I need to have exterminated," Frieza said.

"I'm at your pleasure Lord Frieza, my team will get rid of them for you."

"I should let you know that it is highly likely Vegeta is one of those little bugs I'm talking about. His power level has significantly increased since you last saw him."

"I doubt he's anything we can't handle," Ginyu boasted.

"Even so, he can be tricky when he wants to be. Be on your guard," Frieza lectured.

"Of course sire, anything else?"

"Yes, I want Vegeta brought to me alive. It is likely he may have one of my dragon balls I'm seeking. I would very much like to question him about it when you're through with him."

"Yes sir, I'll make sure we bring him to you," Ginyu responded.

"Excellent captain, now I suppose there's no need to procrastinate. Get to work exterminating the bugs here," Frieza chuckled.

Captain Ginyu bowed and left Frieza's presence. He walked over to his men who were waiting for him.

"All right, they're not far off according to our scouters. Let's move!"

* * *

When the Ginyu Force finally dropped in front of them Bulma observed them silently. Most of them were as far from human looking as possible.

"So, you must be the bugs we've come to squash. Greetings from Lord Frieza!" Captain Ginyu said.

Before Bulma could reply they all started moving at once. She thought they were going to attack them right away, until they started forming strange poses.

"Oh fuck, are they serious?" Vegeta snarled.

She continued to watch as they did some kind of weird dance that she had no idea what to make of. These were the guys they were so afraid of?

"We are… the Ginyu Force!" They finally exclaimed.

Bulma didn't know whether to laugh or feel hopeful that maybe they suffered brain injuries on the way there. Krillin and Gohan both were scratching their heads in confusion and Vegeta looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"That was… weird," Bulma finally said.

"Now then, now that we've made the introductions let's see which one of us will fight first!"

"Captain come on, you don't need to be here! We're all more than enough for them!"

"Yes, but Vegeta seems to have improved remarkably."

"Not anything that's concerning. He's still not even as strong as Recoome!"

"Alright, I guess I'll leave them to you. But remember, Vegeta stays alive for Lord Frieza. He wishes to question him," Ginyu replied.

"Of course captain! We'll make sure to leave him breathing!"

Bulma watched him fly off in amazement. Well, she guessed Vegeta was right about his plan so far.

"She's a pretty one, that one there! She's got blue hair!"

Bulma turned to the one with orange skin and white hair. He looked to be Vegeta's height and his power level was one of the strongest there.

"Are you crazy, she's ugly as hell. Her skin is freakishly white!" The blue one, called Burter, said.

"You have the weirdest taste in women man! That one is a looker for sure!" Jeice retorted.

She heard Vegeta growl next to her but surprisingly didn't lash out for once.

"Hey! Don't talk about me as if I'm not here you morons!" Bulma yelled.

They both turned to look at her with amusement.

"No more jabbering. I'm here to fight all of you, now who's first!" Vegeta mocked.

* * *

Bulma had to admit the fight was far shorter than she thought it would be. In the beginning Vegeta almost lost when that little Guldo stopped time and started bashing Vegeta in. It was only when she realized he was holding his breath to do it that she intervened.

She chopped the creature's head off with a deadly ki attack, though to her disgust his head kept babbling after. That is, until Vegeta incinerated it. He looked at her with an unreadable look before facing off against Recoome.

Bulma snorted. The only reason she saved him was because they need him against these guys. There was no way they could defeat them without his ugly ass. After this he can die for all she cared, then she'd be rid of him.

Vegeta made quick work of Recoome before facing off against the other two, who teamed up against him! However, Vegeta proved to be more than a match for both of them, and he was still holding back quite a bit of power.

When it was finished she noticed most of the Ginyu force members were in pieces scattered all over. None of them survived…

Vegeta made his way over to them. He was sweaty and dirty, but overall he had very few marks on him afterward. Bulma was silently disappointed about that.

"I will fight Ginyu alone, you three will hide your power levels and keep out of sight until I come find you. Do you understand?" Vegeta explained seriously.

Bulma was perplexed, why would they need to stay here? There was something he wasn't telling them.

"Why do we need to do that? If you're so confident in your abilities it shouldn't take too long to beat him right?"

"Just do as I say woman!"

"Well how are you supposed to find us if we're hiding our power levels anyway?"

"You should know the answer to that woman…"

Bulma sputtered at that. Was he saying because of his weird mate thing with her that he could sense where she is, even without her power level?

"So you'll always know where I am, how?"

"I can track your scent, it stands out to me."

Bulma had no reply for that. 'How would she ever be free of this guy if he can literally sniff her out, no matter where she goes!'

"Remember what I said, no matter what you feel with your senses you are not to come to my aid understand?"

"Fine, whatever!"

"Hmm, don't miss me too much woman," Vegeta mocked, running his hand through her hair before blasting off.

Bulma angrily wiped at her hair before flipping off the sky.

"Hey Bulma, what did he mean by tracking your scent? He can really do that?" Krillin asked.

"I'll explain later, we should lower our power levels and get of here. I don't want Frieza or someone else finding us."

They all lowered their energy to nearly 0 before finding a cave a 100 miles away to take shelter in. They could still sense what was going on, though none of it made sense.

From what Bulma was sensing Vegeta was getting his ass kicked by Ginyu. She also could tell he was holding back, though she had no idea why. As she felt his life force drop to nearly nothing her stomach plummeted. Why was this happening? What was Vegeta playing at? It seems he wanted to get beaten, but why?

"Bulma, do you sense that? Vegeta is almost dead, what are we going to do?" Krillin asked anxiously.

"There has to be a reason he did that, he could have beaten Ginyu but he didn't. He wanted to lose for some reason, which I'm guessing is why he didn't want us there…"

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would he want to lose?"

"The only thing I can think of is he thinks this is the way he'll be able to get to the dragon balls. Though how he thinks he'll manage to get them in the condition he's in now, I have no idea."

"He's barely alive, I feel Ginyu dragging off somewhere now! How does he expect to do anything in that condition?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait and see," Bulma replied.

"Not that I'd mind to be rid of him, that's one less evil alien to worry about!" Krillin remarked.

"True, but we still need him for Frieza. There's no way we can face off against a being like that without him. And until Goku gets here, we definitely do need him."

"Okay, but what about afterward. Say he does defeat Frieza, then what? Do you think he'll just leave us alone and be on his merry way?"

"No, unfortunately not. But one step at a time," Bulma responded.

"Bulma we have to think about this though. You said he's going to wish to be immortal! Is he really going to be any better than Frieza is? Even Goku couldn't do anything against someone like that!"

"I know Krillin, but we're stuck between a rock and a hard place so to speak. It's either get wiped out by Frieza now or maybe strike some kind of deal with Vegeta later."

"If you say so Bulma, I hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the end…"

'Well, he definitely won't bite you guys,' Bulma thought bitterly.

* * *

Vegeta felt himself coming back to consciousness. As he slowly opened his eyes he realized he was submerged in liquid.

'The regeneration tanks, could you be such a fool Frieza?' Vegeta thought to himself amusedly.

Frieza was definitely being too arrogant thinking he didn't pose any kind of threat. He knows the kind of power boost he'll get after being nearly killed after a battle. He must figure he still won't be any threat to him. Well, he'll see how wrong he is very soon.

He looked around and noticed he was unattended. Vegeta chuckled to himself at Frieza's asininity. He pushed the button that would release him from the tank and peaked out the hallway. No one there, how perfect for him!

He walked a few doors down, and there and behold, were all five dragon balls.

"Frieza practically handed me them on a platter," Vegeta chuckled to himself.

He gathered up some energy and blasted the walls of the ship so the hallways filled with thick smoke. He ducked back into the room and started tossing the dragon balls as hard as he could one-by-one. When he threw the final dragon ball he flew out the window and dove into the water, hiding his power level in the process.

As he swam in the depths he spotted the glittering balls all scattered at the bottom of the lake. All he had to do now was wait out Frieza and Ginyu before he emerged.

"How could you leave him unattended Ginyu, this is Vegeta we're talking about! Now he's made off with my dragon balls!" Frieza spat.

"I'm sorry my lord, I assumed he'd be out for another couple hours. I didn't think he would regain consciousness so quickly!"

"You better hope you find him and rectify that mistake or you'll pay the price," Frieza threatened.

"Of course my lord, right away!" Ginyu exclaimed, taking off in a random direction.

He'd make Vegeta pay for humiliating him like that in front of Lord Frieza. Vegeta already killed all his comrades; he would make his death a painful one once Frieza was done with him!

* * *

Bulma, Krillin and Gohan were waiting in the cave when Vegeta entered, standing in the entrance. He had an evil smirk on his face, like he just tortured a million people, and then they saw what was behind him.

"The dragon balls! You actually managed to get them from Frieza!" Krillin cried.

"Frieza is even more stupid than I remember, he had them all waiting for me. He was even nice enough to heal me before I made off with them. I wish I could have seen the look on his ugly face!" Vegeta laughed.

"Well now we just have to round up the other two so we can make our wish," Bulma said.

"Well actually, that Guru guy did say something to me and Gohan," Krillin replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently there is some kind of Namekian password we need. We'll need to find a Namek to help us summon the dragon once we get the other two dragon balls."

"Couldn't you have said this earlier Krillin! Why would you wait until now to mention this?" Bulma growled.

"I forgot okay! I kind of had other things on my mind when the Ginyu Force showed up!" Krillin defended.

"Well, we left the one dragon ball at Guru's, we can also ask him what the password is. I'm sure he'd help us with that as well."

"Yeah, that makes sense. So, who should go do that?"

"Well Nail will probably respond better to anyone besides Vegeta, so he shouldn't be the one to go."

"We don't have time for the world's longest plan humans. Frieza isn't waiting on us! You and the brat can take the radar and go get the other two dragon balls. Then find the Namek and bring him here. I'll guard the other balls in case Ginyu would happen to find this place."

"Okay, but what about Bulma. Why can't she come with us?"

"Because there's already two of you going, do you really need a third?"

"Well, I can stay and her and Gohan can go then? She's a little stronger than I am anyway," Krillin replied.

Bulma smiled at him in thanks, though she had a feeling his effort was in vain.

"How about this then, she's not going because I said so. Does anyone want to challenge me on that?" Vegeta spat.

Krillin and Gohan looked at Bulma with trepidation. They were both hesitant to leave her alone with Vegeta, considering how he was acting toward her.

"Look guys, we don't really have time to argue about this. I'll stay with this jackass if that's really necessary. You guys go!" Bulma finally said.

Krillin gave her a look like he was about to argue with her.

"I'll be fine, I can handle myself against stupid monkeys," Bulma joked.

"Alright, we'll be back soon then," Krillin said.

Bulma watched them take off with nervousness. Her nonchalance melted as she realized she'd be alone again with Vegeta for a period of time. He was a little more restrained when the boys were around, but now she was stuck in a cave with him!

Vegeta walked away and sat down against the wall, closing his eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief; at least he wasn't going to try taking advantage of her now.

"So, what's your plan if you do make your wish and defeat Frieza huh? What will you do after that?" Bulma asked. She couldn't help it, as a scientist she was naturally curious.

"Hm? I'm not sure, Frieza destroyed my home planet. I suppose I'd have to rebuild on a new world. Your planet doesn't have enough strong fighters to build an empire there."

"I'll make sure to tell everyone the sad news," Bulma quipped.

"You know no matter where I end up going you're coming with me right?"

"That's what you think," Bulma muttered.

"Oh? You think you have a choice in the matter? Well I hate to inform you, but you're wrong."

Bulma growled at her choices being dictated for her.

"I'm not going with you, wherever you decide to go. I don't care what you say about what I am, you have no control over what I do."

"You think so? I'll carry you kicking and screaming on a spaceship with me. You have no chance at fighting me and I care little for what you have to say against me," Vegeta retorted coldly.

"You think it'll be that easy to keep me with you asshole? I'll escape the first chance I get, if you do manage to drag me on a spaceship!"

"You won't escape me, believe me woman. You're mine," he said lowly.

"You keep saying that, but I'm not. You may think I'm your mate but I don't consent to it."

"Then you're going to be miserable until you do. It can be much easier for you if you just give into me. I'll give you anything you want once I defeat Frieza, anything. Or, you can loath me as I fuck you every single day," he enunciated the last three words.

"You don't have to keep reminding me you're a fucking rapist," Bulma hissed.

"I have actually never raped in my life, I have never had the need nor desire to. But I will with you, if you don't give into me soon. My urges are going to take over. Already, I notice less control with you."

"Then maybe you should stay away from me, if you even admit yourself you have no control over things," Bulma replied venomously.

"I have never been one to fight the inevitable, there's no use fighting something I know I'll give into eventually. I've also never been one to deny myself what I want, and I want you."

"You can't have me!"

"So you say," Vegeta remarked quietly.

Bulma was shaking in rage and fear. What was she going to do when this was all over? If they managed to defeat Frieza and Vegeta made good on his word? She could tell he meant every word he said, he would drag her wherever he intended to go. He would… force her if she didn't want him. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

He was right, she couldn't fight him physically, that was laughable. Krillin and Gohan wouldn't be able to stop him either. Even Goku, the savior of the Earth, the guy that always managed to come out on top in every fight lost to him. She doubted Goku was anywhere close to Vegeta's power level right now, and even if he was… If Vegeta wishes to be immortal it doesn't matter. No one can stop someone who can't be killed!

"You're thinking awfully hard over there, don't strain yourself," Vegeta mocked her.

"Fuck off asshole!" She yelled.

Bulma jumped as she felt herself being lifted off her feet and then settled on Vegeta's lap. She immediately began struggling and he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Stop squirming, I merely desire your presence. I won't press you further right now but if you keep moving I may," Vegeta warned.

She froze her movements and looked away. She didn't want to give in to him, so he thinks he can just do whatever the hell he wants with her! But she didn't want him to escalade his advances like he was warning her would happen if she fought him now. She sat stiffly as he started making that annoying purring sound she associated with him being content. She felt his hands lightly stroke the curves of her waist and she wanted to puke.

It felt like hours of sitting uncomfortably on Vegeta before she finally sensed Gohan and Krillin coming back! She jumped out of Vegeta's arms and ran to the entrance of the cave.

They dropped in front of her with the other two dragon balls and she then noticed they had a small Namekian child with them as well.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Bulma asked.

Before they could respond she saw a dark figure stop in the sky, a few meters away from them. It looks like the boys didn't mask their kis enough and it led Ginyu right to them!

"Why wasn't I invited to your little party?" Ginyu asked darkly.

 _Good place to leave off for now. Sorry if the Ginyu force fight seemed a little rushed, I really dislike writing out battle scenes. Review for faster updates!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's notes: I love you guys so much and how great of a feedback I'm getting for this story! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside haha. Now here's the next chapter!_

'It just figures, doesn't it!' Bulma thought to herself bitterly. Of course, when they were on their way to making the wish this guy just drops from the sky. Unreal!

"Ah Ginyu, we meet again. I must say it was so kind of you to pretty much give me the remaining dragon balls I needed. I'm sure Frieza must be thrilled!" Vegeta mocked, stepping in front of her.

"Arrogant Saiyan! Well I see you have all the dragon balls right here so I don't think I need to keep you alive for Frieza, now do I? This time I'll finish you off for good!" Captain Ginyu spat.

"Oh, I'm trembling."

Bulma saw Ginyu snarl before flying at Vegeta, throwing a punch at his face. She jumped out of the way as the two of them clashed. Though now Vegeta definitely didn't seem to be holding back. His power dwarfed Ginyu's and as Ginyu continued throwing blows at him, he seemed to block them with ease. Vegeta felt almost as strong as Frieza now!

Before long Ginyu appeared to notice as well how one-sided the battle was. When Vegeta landed an uppercut he smashed face first into the ground.

"Is this the best you've got? The mighty Captain Ginyu eating the dirt at my feet!" Vegeta laughed.

"How did you get this strong, I beat you with ease in our last battle?!"

"That's only because I let you. I knew you'd take me to Frieza and I'd be that much closer to the dragon balls. You and Frieza were stupid enough to heal me as well! Now my power level is even greater than it was before! Such idiocy on your part is about to be punished. It's only fair, wouldn't you agree?"

"Damn you Vegeta! This fight isn't over yet!"

Bulma saw Ginyu built up a powerful energy blast that he sent hurling at Vegeta. Vegeta blocked it with his forearm before flinging it toward a mountain. The blast sent massive shockwaves that had her and the other two stumbling. Ginyu looked livid for a moment before he suddenly started smirking.

"Well Vegeta, it seems you are indeed stronger than I am. I must admit I'm impressed!" Ginyu chuckled.

Bulma didn't like how happy he seemed, there had to be something he was plotting that he thought could change the outcome of the fight…

"However, I must admit I have a secret ability if you will. The ability to switch bodies with someone. You're pretty hideous but I suppose it's a small price to pay!"

"What are you blabbering about?" Vegeta questioned.

"You'll soon find out, change now!" Ginyu yelled.

Bulma's eyes widened in horror as a beam of light headed right for Vegeta and he looked to be frozen.

"Hmm, this should do quite nicely. I like the power I can feel in this body!" Ginyu said in Vegeta's body. It was still Ginyu's voice strangely enough but that was the least of her concerns.

"So Vegeta, let's say we resume our little battle hm?"

When they both went at each other she noticed Ginyu didn't have full control of Vegeta's body. His movements were slower and sloppier than what Vegeta was like before. However, she still noticed it was more than enough for Vegeta. Not alone was he stuck in a foreign body but Ginyu's body was badly beaten up as well.

"Guys, we need to get the dragon balls and get out of here. This isn't going to be pretty, and if he has Vegeta's body now that's not going to bode well for us when they're done," Bulma whispered to the boys that were also watching.

"How are we going to sneak away though Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"We have to try, if we stay here we're done for. We have no chance against Ginyu, especially if he has Vegeta's body now!"

She looked over and saw Vegeta not being able to get up. She rushed over to the dragon balls to grab them. As she floated them in the air with her ki she turned and saw Ginyu right in front of her.

"Oh hey there, I figured we'd just be on our way now and leave you guys to it," Buma laughed nervously.

"I don't think so. It seems you have something of mine."

"Oh these?" Bulma said innocently.

"You know the battlefield is no place for a woman. I normally don't fight women but I suppose there's a first time for everything."

Before Bulma could prepare herself she saw his fist come toward her face and make contact. She felt herself flying in the air, her face burning in pain before she landed ungracefully a few meters away. She felt like her jaw was broken as she touched her face in agony. She was just thankful he didn't have control over Vegeta's power or the blow would have killed her…

"It seems it might be awhile for me to master Vegeta's body, but no matter. I still am powerful enough with it to destroy all three of you!"

"Guys, we need to work together to try and beat him somehow. There's no way we can attack one-on-one!" She yelled at Krillin and Gohan.

They both nodded and moved next to her, posed to attack. She tensed as Ginyu moved toward them and attempted to attack him. He dodged her, Krillin and Gohan's attacks to her chagrin. He was still powerful enough in Vegeta's body to be more than enough for them.

She felt another blow hit her on the side of the head and her ears started to ring. Blood filled her mouth and she spat it out in disgust. She saw both Krillin and Gohan soar through the air and land in crumbled masses a few feet away. Ginyu smirked as he made his way toward her. She tried to stumble back but he stepped on her chest. She heard the sound of her ribs breaking. She weakly looked up at him and saw him forming ki in his hand to finish her off. She shut her eyes as she waited for her life to end…

* * *

When she didn't feel the deadly ki hit her, but instead heard Ginyu cry out in pain she opened her eyes in confusion. Instead of Vegeta's body, she saw orange training clothes. As her eyes traveled up the form in front of her she zeroed in on a head of messy, spikey hair. 'Goku!' She thought excitedly to herself. She almost forgot that he was coming before! She guessed they had been on this planet quite a while and she lost track of the time.

"Goku, you're here!" She managed to cough out.

"Don't try and talk Bulma, save your strength," He scolded.

"So, who might you be?" Ginyu asked venomously.

"You don't remember me Vegeta?"

"Goku, it's not… Vegeta. That purple guy over there, he switched bodies with him. Now he has Vegeta's body," Buma explained.

"Oh okay, that makes sense. I was wondering why Vegeta would attack you when he went to all the trouble of bringing you here," Goku said absentmindedly.

"Yeah, lucky me… But Goku, he doesn't have control of his body so you may be able to beat him!"

"Good to know, now stop talking. Let me give you a senzu bean before I take care of him."

Goku leaned down and put the dry bean to her lips. She slowly brought it in her mouth and began chewing. After a few moments she felt her injuries heal themselves and the overwhelming pain recede.

"Thanks Goku, I owe you for that!"

"Don't mention it! I'll give you two to give to Gohan and Krillin while I deal with this guy."

Bulma nodded and gave the beans to Gohan and Krillin, who were in nearly as bad of shape as she was. When she turned to watch the fight she saw Goku kicking Ginyu's ass. She felt Goku's energy and it felt enormous! He had to be on Vegeta's level now! Since Ginyu wasn't able to access Vegeta's full power Goku was easily overpowering him.

As Ginyu was getting more and more beat up Bulma was watching him closely. If he felt like he was going to lose he'd probably try and switch bodies with Goku! She moved toward Ginyu's beat up body and picked him up slowly. As she saw Ginyu getting in the same position before switching with Vegeta she jumped into action. Throwing the body in front of Goku she watched as the light Ginyu shot out of his mouth made contact with it.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed her plan worked. Goku was scratching his head in confusion and Vegeta's body was now laying on the ground.

"What happened Bulma?" Goku questioned.

"He was trying to switch bodies with you, but you need to finish him off now! If you don't he's going to try again!"

Goku attacked Ginyu in his own body this time, but she noticed he wasn't making any fatal blows. She growled to herself, this wasn't the time to play the hero. Not everyone could be saved like Goku seems to think! When Ginyu lay motionless on the ground and Goku made no move to finish him off she gathered a potent energy blast in her hand. In his severely weakened state she knew it would kill him. She hurled it at him and felt Ginyu's life force drain completely. Her shoulders slumped in relief.

"Bulma, why did you do that? He was unconscious," Goku muttered angrily.

"Look Goku, these guys are beyond reproach here. He's not like Piccolo! As soon as he regained consciousness he would have come after us again! We already have enough to deal with here, we don't need to add him to the list," Bulma explained patiently.

"I don't agree but I suppose it can't be undone now…" Goku replied. "I should give a senzu to Vegeta though, he probably protected you guys here huh?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea Goku! Vegeta is way more powerful now than he was on Earth! Besides, he has his own motive for attacking the guys here. It wasn't to protect us!"

"Even so, if he wasn't here you guys probably would have had a much tougher time wouldn't you? He may have had his own reasons but he still deserves to be saved for helping you guys."

Bulma didn't reply because she already saw Goku's mind was made up, there was no use arguing with him now…

She saw Goku pop the bean into Vegeta's mouth and mumble something to him. As she saw Vegeta push himself up she sighed angrily to herself. So much for being rid of him.

"What happened?" Vegeta bellowed, looking irate as he saw Goku in front of him.

"It seems that purple guy took over your body. He almost killed the others until I came along," Goku said.

Vegeta's eyes bugged out and shot over to her. He looked to relax slightly when he saw she was unharmed.

"How are you standing if Ginyu attacked you in my body woman?" Vegeta demanded.

"Luckily for me he didn't know how to use your power it seems. Or, I'd definitely be dead," Bulma bit out. "Goku saved the day and gave us all senzu beans to heal us. For some reason, he gave you one as well after we got Ginyu out of your body."

"These beans heal someone of their injuries completely?"

"That's what I just said isn't it?" Bulma retorted sarcastically.

"Mind your attitude woman."

"Or what?" She was feeling much braver now that Goku was here and seemed to be close, if not equal to, Vegeta in power.

She didn't wait for his response, but instead walked over to Goku.

"So much has happened here Goku, I don't know where to begin to fill you in on everything," she said.

"Hey, don't worry. Let me place my hand on your head and I'll be able to read your mind. That'll save us some time."

"You can read minds now?" Bulma questioned perplexed.

"Yepp, an ability I picked up on the way here!" He exclaimed.

"Well okay then, have at it." Before he could though Vegeta appeared in front of her. She sighed in annoyance.

"You can read one those idiots' minds, you don't need to read hers," Vegeta put in, crossing his arms intransigently.

"Um, I guess so. But, why?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Don't ask Goku, it's an even longer story."

Goku scratched his head before walking over to Krillin to do the technique.

"Your possessiveness is getting to be a bit much asshole. Goku is married with a child!" Bulma muttered to Vegeta lowly, so the others wouldn't hear.

"I already told you, until we become mates I won't tolerate any adult male touching you. It doesn't matter whether they have a mate or not."

"Until?! There's no until! I won't ever be your mate so get that thought out of your head!"

"Well then you'll deal with the consequences of that decision," he said matter-of-factly.

"Can't you find someone else to be your mate, or even wish for a Saiyan woman?"

"It doesn't work that way, as I've already told you. You are my mate, regardless of if there are other Saiyan women around or not."

She moved to walk away from him but his arm shot out to grab her wrist.

"Besides, I doubt any other woman will be as entertaining as you are," he teased. She growled as he brushed her bangs back from her face with his hand.

"Um, did I miss something Bulma? Are you guys together now?" Goku asked.

"Absolutely not! This asshole just doesn't understand what no means," she responded venomously. "We should probably get a move on with our wish now though. All we need is Frieza dropping in on us before we have the chance to make it."

"Um, excuse me… The Namekian dragon balls actually give three wishes, not just one," the Namek kid put in quietly.

Bulma gasped and looked over at the small child. She forgot Krillin and Gohan came with him before Ginyu showed up.

"Really, we actually will get three wishes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What a stroke of luck! So we can wish our friends back to life as well!" She exclaimed.

"Well, the dragon balls here will only bring one person back to life per wish."

"Oh…" She thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Well then we'll wish Piccolo back to life so then the Earth's dragon balls will reappear. Then when we go home we can round them up and wish our friends back then," she explained excitedly.

"Good idea Bulma!" Krillin praised.

"Well, what are we going to do with the other two wishes then?" Goku asked.

Bulma looked at Vegeta who was still standing close to her. She knew she promised to help him make his wish to become immortal but was that really wise now? With Goku being this powerful now maybe they wouldn't need Vegeta to be immortal to defeat Frieza. It's not like she wanted to keep her promise to help him in the first place.

"Well I know one of them will be used to make me immortal as we agreed woman," Vegeta said.

"Maybe we don't need to do that anymore, now that Goku is here to help fight against Frieza," Bulma argued.

"Just because that idiot is here doesn't mean we have a chance against Frieza. Yes, Kakarot is much stronger but that's still not enough for what we're up against. Frieza has the ability to transform."

"Transform? Into what?!" She exclaimed.

"A stronger form of himself. How much stronger, I'm not entirely sure. Where it stands, my power level is close to Frieza's current form now. However, that form isn't his true self. He only uses it to conserve energy," Vegeta explained.

"Once again proving how lazy he is! This is just wonderful. As if he isn't bad enough now, but he apparently has a super self that he can transform into at any time!"

"Which is why I need to gain more power quickly to guarantee victory against him."

"Well why should it be you? Why not Goku? He seems close to your strength now." She refuted.

"Kakarot is powerful but he doesn't have the battle experience or knowledge of Frieza that I have. Yes, he wouldn't be able to die but it will take much longer to ensure victory. In that time Frieza could still wipe you or the others out."

"He could do the same with you battling him too!"

"Hey, not to be difficult but I definitely don't want to be immortal. I mean isn't that cheating? If I don't beat a guy fair and square, then I deserve to lose. Making it so I can't lose doesn't sit well with me," Goku put in seriously.

* * *

Bulma wanted to scream in frustration at Goku's logic. Knowing him, she should have figured he'd have a problem doing something like that. However, if Vegeta becomes immortal then Goku wouldn't be able to defeat him! Doesn't he realize this?

"Yes, but if certain people get that kind of power it may not bode well for the rest of us!" She tried reasoning.

"Hey, I don't think Vegeta will bother with us once we're done fighting Frieza. I mean he wouldn't have a need to," Goku said lightheartedly.

Bulma gaped like a fish at him and even Krillin stared at Goku in bewilderment.

"You're right Kakarot, I won't be concerned with YOU once we're done here," Vegeta supplied. Bulma noticed how he stressed the 'you' in his claim.

"See Bulma, there you have it! Nothing to worry about!" Goku laughed.

Bulma felt her eyelid twitch in annoyance at Goku's stupidity. Vegeta very well may not care about them but he certainly was concerned about her. And, if they got in his way he would dispose of them anyway.

"We don't have time for this now, we need to summon the dragon before Frieza gets here! Or else, we won't need to worry about what happens afterward," Vegeta said with irritation.

* * *

"What's your name?" Bulma asked the Namekian child.

"Dende ma'am."

"Well Dende, could you help us summon the dragon so we can wish our friends back? We'd appreciate it very much!"

"Of course!"

They gathered all the dragon balls together and looked at Dende expectantly. He blushed slightly and began chanting in Namekian. She noticed that the password 'Porunga" was needed in order for the summoning to commence. The sky also turned pitch black as it did on Earth, which was even more noticeable here since it didn't seem this planet had night. When the dragon appeared she gasped slightly in disbelief. The dragon of Namek was enormous! She thought Shenron was gargantuan but this Porunga dragon took the cake! He also didn't appear any friendlier than the dragon on Earth was…

"Why have you summoned me here?" He bellowed impatiently.

"We'd uh like to make our wishes sir," Dende replied nervously.

"Then name them and I will grant them if it's within my power!"

"Okay, uh our first wish is to bring the one called Piccolo back to life!"

"It is done," the dragon replied after a moment, "state your next wish!"

Dende looked at her questioningly. She shut her eyes as she tried to figure out what to do. Making Vegeta immortal will definitely cause more problems down the line. However, refusing to will cause problems right now. It's not as if Vegeta will simply say, "well screw you then!" and be on his way. It would get bloody if they refused him. Not to mention the fact that they do need him against Frieza…

"Do it Dende, ask for immortality for Vegeta," she bit out reluctantly. She didn't have to look at Vegeta to know that he was smirking cockily at her.

"Umm, are you sure?"

"Yes she's sure you green brat! Now do it before I get angry!" Vegeta snarled.

Dende turned back to Porunga with trepidation and began reciting the wish. Bulma was biting her lip in anxiety and she could practically feel Vegeta shaking with excitement.

* * *

As Dende was about to say the final words Bulma's eyes nearly bugged out in horror. She didn't sense him! She wasn't even being mindful about keeping tabs on him! How could she not notice such a powerful being coming in their direction. Better yet, how did no one notice him?

"Oh, so this is Frieza! I should have known by the power level I felt!" Goku exclaimed mildly.

Bulma would have punched him in the face if she wasn't completely frozen in fear. Apparently the only one who noticed him coming was an idiot who didn't feel it was worth mentioning before now!

Bulma took in Frieza's appearance and admittedly he wasn't what she expected. He looked as far from human as possible, but he wasn't very intimidating looking physically. He was short, at least a few inches shorter than herself. His arms were lean and he sort of reminded her of a dinosaur with his strange feet. He had some kind of odd armor covering his body and horns protruding from his head. The only thing that really aroused fear in her were his eyes. They were cold and deadly as he surveyed all of them with a calculating look. Though Vegeta was undeniably a killer, she could tell with certainty he hasn't quite developed into the degenerate this Frieza guy is.

"Well, well, far be it from me to interrupt your little party! Though it was rather rude of you not to invite me, wouldn't you agree?" Frieza said mockingly. His voice was rather high, though he spoke with a vitriolic tone.

Bulma looked over at everyone. Dende was frozen in fear, Krillin and Gohan were trembling, Vegeta was gritting his teeth in anger, while Goku seemed to be the only one of all of them who was relatively unfazed. Though to be fair, not much made Goku squirm. He wasn't particularly concerned back on Earth that Vegeta was stronger than him either…

Suddenly the dragon started flickering in the sky. Bulma tensed as she realized what was happening, the elderly Namek was dead. Which means the dragon was about to cease to exist as well. There was a blast of light and the dragon's image disappeared from view. The dragon balls shot to the ground and were nothing more than masses of rock now. They missed their chance, now it looks like they'd be facing the wrath of Frieza any moment.

"What happened, where'd the dragon go?!" Vegeta exclaimed, breaking the tense silence.

"Guru's dead, which means the dragon balls stopped working," Bulma replied quietly.

"What!? You mean if that guy croaks the dragon balls are useless?"

"Yes, that's what it means," she replied.

Vegeta was practically foaming at the mouth at her answer and she looked at Frieza to notice his eyes narrowing at what he just heard.

"Well, it looks like I won't have any use for any of you. You squandered my wish so your deaths won't be quick. How unfortunate for you all," Frieza said with lethal intent.

"You won't have such an easy time killing me Frieza! Your ugly hide is about to find out what it means to go up against a Saiyan of my caliber."

"Oh don't bore me to death Vegeta. You may be stronger now but you're still no match for me. Have you forgotten what I truly am capable of?" Frieza replied, chuckling slightly.

"If you say so Frieza, I'm about to prove to you how wrong you are!"

"Vegeta, stop goading him right now! If we have any chance of beating him, we all need to work together. That means you need to leave you ego out of this and team up with us! As much as you don't want to admit it Goku is close to your level now, which means he'll be an asset to you!" Bulma scolded impatiently. She wasn't about to let that idiot take Frieza on himself and get himself killed. If they had any chance of winning both Goku and him would be needed.

"Bulma's right Vegeta, you have to put your pride aside. We can beat him if we work as a team!" Goku put in. Krillin and Gohan both nodded in agreement.

"Well, it looks like you made some friends Vegeta, how unlucky for them. It looks like two of them may be Saiyans! It seems I missed a few more of you pesky monkeys."

"Kakarot, I will face off against Frieza first. I have more experience dealing with him and it will be a way to assess his true strength. Though I like my odds against him presently, remember that isn't his true power. He will most likely be forced to transform to defeat me. From there, we will determine our strategy against him. Your son may be able to help as well, but the other two will only get in the way," Vegeta said authoritatively, looking at her and Krillin.

Krillin didn't seem to mind that observation and didn't voice any objection in being cast out of the fight. Bulma however was more than irked at his command, as if he were their leader!

"Excuse me, but I have just as much of a right to fight as you do asshole. I refuse to sit on the sidelines! I may not be as strong as you are but I'm not a delicate flower!"

"I said you will stay out of this fight woman, you are worthless!' Vegeta growled in response, stepping closer to her.

She snarled in anger and was about to refute his claim when Frieza began laughing loudly.

"It seems the troops are rebelling Vegeta! Though I must ask where you found this fiery little vixen?"

"You mean this ugly little bitch? You want her, by all means take her off my hands!" Vegeta replied sarcastically.

"I may have to do just that, she's quite the specimen!"

"Hmm, well first you'll need to fight me Frieza. I fear you may not be able to have your fun with her."

"You think too highly of yourself Vegeta. Very well, let's see what the monkey prince has got!"

 _Much more Vegeta/Bulma action in the next chapter ;) Remember to review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes: Yes, it's been a year… I'm incredibly sorry about that, something came up in my personal life, and I just haven't been able to write much until now. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer, here's the next chapter!_

Bulma's face showed her consternation as she watched the fight between Vegeta and Frieza unfold before her eyes. Frieza had transformed and his power was truly terrible. He was batting away Vegeta's attacks as if he were a pesky insect! Goku was standing on the sidelines, since Vegeta told them not to interfere until he said so. Why Goku was listening to him was beyond her. This fight was clearly not going to go in Vegeta's favor at this point!

"It looks like you're having a tough time there, my little prince. Why, whatever is the matter? You were so eager to fight me before and now you're proving to be very disappointing!" Frieza mocked as he slammed Vegeta face first into the ground.

Vegeta slowly got up and spat the dirt out of his mouth. He was bloodied and his energy seemed to be fading. The proud Saiyan had definitely seen better days than this.

"I also have a little surprise I was waiting to share with you at the right moment. Since you'll all be dying in a few more minutes anyway, I figure now is the best time! Wouldn't you agree?"

Vegeta looked at him with impatience and hatred but said nothing in response to his taunts. It looked like he was thinking over some type of strategy to beat this monster they had to face off against.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. I'd like to inform you that though you were privy to my transformation ability I doubt you were aware this is only my first transformation?"

"Impossible! There's no way there's another one!" Bulma voiced her disbelief loudly.

Frieza looked at her and smirked arrogantly. "Oh yes, and it isn't the only one either!"

Bulma wanted this all to be a really terrible nightmare she just hasn't woken up from yet. How could a being be this powerful?! She didn't think they had any hope of beating him at this point, especially if this still wasn't his true power. Even if they all ganged up on him! The situation was beginning to look hopeless…

"Well, since you all seem very eager to see my next form how about I show it to you then? This delectable creature seems particularly enthusiastic!"

Bulma gulped as Frieza once again began transforming. Vegeta flew over to them slowly.

"There's no way I'll be able to beat him on my own, especially injured. I'm going to need your help Kakarot," he said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me sir, but I do have healing abilities. I'd be able to heal your injuries if you want?" Dende put in timidly.

"What?! Why didn't you say anything before you little brat?" Vegeta bellowed angrily.

He gulped in fear and backed up but Bulma intervened. "Knock it off Vegeta, you're lucky he's even willing to heal your ugly ass! Stop being a bully!" She scolded. Vegeta growled in response but didn't verbally comment. "Thank you Dende, could you please heal this jerk. Unfortunately, he's needed against this monster."

Dende nodded nervously but walked over to Vegeta to heal him. Bulma turned toward the others. "Okay guys, he's probably nearly done transforming now." She shot a brief look in Frieza's direction. "We need to come up with a plan. Clearly one-on-one isn't going to work with this guy. He easily overpowered Vegeta. Goku, you feel to be about the same power level as him so I can't see you fairing any better…"

"No, you're right Bulma. If we have any chance of beating him, it's going to take more than one of us." Goku observed seriously.

"So here's what I'm thinking. You and Vegeta can both attack him directly since you two are the strongest in our group. Once you've maybe tired him out a little, we can all start bombarding him with energy attacks. With five of us attacking him, he won't be able to dodge all of them. Hopefully, he'll sustain at least a little damage from the attacks. That way, when the rest of us join in the assault we'll have some kind of chance of defeating him!"

She knew her plan wasn't exactly a solid one but she honestly couldn't come up with anything else. Frieza was more powerful than she could ever dream, not to mention ridiculously fast. It was going to take everything they had, and then some, to have a shot at winning.

"What did I say before woman? That you wouldn't be involved in this battle!" Vegeta yelled, marching over toward her. Dende looked relieved to be rid of the surly Saiyan.

"Last time I checked MONKEY, you weren't the boss of me. We're all going to need to fight to beat him. You saw you couldn't do it on your own!"

"I realize I won't be able to defeat him on my own! I also said you won't be fighting him! I need Kakarot's help, I may even need his brat's help. The bald one can join in if he wants to die since his power level won't be able to help in the least! But YOU won't be getting involved!"

"I'm just as strong as Krillin, if not stronger idiot!"

"Do you think I care? I just said he wouldn't be the slightest bit useful, so the fact you're slightly stronger won't make you useful either!"

"I don't care if you think I'm useful or not, I'm still fighting. I'm not someone that will just watch others fight for me!"

"Woman, I will knock your ass out if I have to!" He practically growled at her.

"Come over and try it you arrogant jackass!" She screamed back at him.

"Aww look at the children squabbling amongst themselves!"

Bulma slowly turned in Frieza's direction, nearly forgetting about him. She balked in horror at his new form. If she thought he was ugly before, words couldn't even describe how grotesque he is now. He was shorter than before but his head was elongated and his face was scrunched in. He looked more like a monster in this form than ever. His dramatic power increase wasn't easy to overlook either.

"Now, I know I won't be winning your heart over in this form, but I promise you my power is at least impressive," Frieza said to her.

"You're even more hideous than before Frieza! Is this supposed to have us trembling? All it does is have us covering our eyes," Vegeta replied scathingly.

"You can laugh if you want you little monkey, but I promise you won't be laughing for long."

Vegeta turned back toward her and said quietly so Frieza wouldn't hear, "I mean it woman, you won't get involved in this battle. If Frieza finds out what you are it will be used against me."

Bulma blinked slowly, seeing his reasoning a little bit. It didn't mean she would listen though…

"Bulma, I'm not sure what's going on with you guys but maybe you should stay out of it unless we really need you. It seems like your presence will only distract Vegeta anyway, which is something we can't afford right now." Goku put in bluntly. She was always bewildered when Goku got serious. Then again, he was always that way when it came to a difficult battle.

She looked away irately without commenting. Vegeta stepped in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"If you disregard me you'll regret it woman."

"I hope he kills you so I'll finally be rid of you!" She replied venomously.

"You won't have it that easy little one." He discreetly traced the curves of her waist with his hand before she jumped away from him.

"Could you at least try to keep your hands to yourself?" She growled, baring her teeth at him.

"As if I'd want to touch you woman! Now Kakarot, this is what we're going to do…" Bulma drowned him out as he went over a strategy. She wasn't happy about being left out of this fight and even Goku sided with Vegeta! She understood that as far as power goes, her and Krillin were scraping the bottom of the barrel. At least compared to the others. However, even a smaller amount of power could make the difference in a fight like this!

Vegeta turned to her and gave her a hard look before flying off to face Frieza. She didn't need to be a mind reader to realize what he wanted. For her to keep her ass put!

"Bulma, seriously. Don't get involved unless it's absolutely necessary. I know you don't like taking orders, and Vegeta isn't exactly the friendliest person anyway. But, if he thinks it's better that you don't fight right now I think we should listen. He has more knowledge of this guy than we do."

"Alright Goku, I'll stay out of it for now, even though I am not happy about it! Just… try not to let this alien kill you okay?"

Goku smiled at her and winked before following after Vegeta.

Bulma watched the fight unfold silently next to Krillin, who opted to stay out of it as well. Dende was behind them, watching in horror. The poor kid; the fate of his planet rested in the outcome of this fight… Gohan was in the battle but he seemed to be hanging back, while the other two assaulted Frieza. It seems he hasn't discovered his confidence yet. Not that she could blame him. Besides the fight on Earth, he had no other battle experience and he was a child. She was surprised he was even attempting to fight a foe such as this.

"Bulma, if we make it out of this alive what's going to happen?" Krillin asked her quietly.

"With what?"

"With Vegeta I mean. Is he going to leave once this is over with?"

"I don't know Krillin," she answered as honestly as she could. She had no idea what she was going to do about the Vegeta situation when this was all over.

"Does he… you know, want you Bulma?' He stuttered nervously.

"I, he said I'm important to him. It's some weird Saiyan thing I guess. It's why he's so preoccupied with me." She attempted to explain without saying she was a soul mate of sorts.

She noticed him looking at her with worry but stayed silent. Even someone as oblivious as Krillin could see Vegeta's obsession with her, even if he didn't know exactly what it meant. She was more than perturbed, but what could she do at the moment? She couldn't beat him up, she couldn't simply say "no, I'm not interested." She didn't have a lot of options for a guy who was much more powerful than her, pretty immoral, and had very little, if any, qualms about her willingness to concede to him.

She turned back to the fight and it was apparent Frieza had the upper hand. He was pummeling the two of them, while Gohan watched helplessly. Frieza would display sadistic pleasure every time he landed a particularly nasty blow to one of them. She noticed they were growing more and more afflicted, and Frieza didn't seem to be slowing down at all. The bastard was thoroughly enjoying himself. After a few more minutes of watching them get the crap beat out of them Frieza suddenly stopped. He looked to be taunting them but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

Thump…thump…thump. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. She could feel the perspiration gathering on her forehead and on the back of her neck. Her hands started trembling uncontrollably. Bulma didn't consider herself a cowardly woman by any means. In fact, she was normally foolishly brave to a fault. However, seeing Frieza begin a transformation once again made her feel like the meekest mouse alive…

This wasn't possible, this just couldn't be possible. He wasn't bluffing about having another transformation. This must have been what he was taunting them with. 'There's no way we can win against him. We're going to die,' she thought despairingly to herself. They were already being beaten around by him before, she didn't even want to think about the power increase he will soon have now. There's no way they can win, even combined it was nowhere near enough!

"Bulma do you see that, he's transforming again?!" Krillin whispered next to her.

"Yes, I do," she said simply, not really knowing what else to say.

"What are we going to do against this guy? They already can't touch him! How are we going to win?!"

"I don't know Krillin, I honestly don't know."

"Kid, quick! Heal us!" She heard Vegeta growl at Dende. Dende gulped but nodded and began healing Goku and Vegeta of their injuries. She could feel their power levels rise sharply as a result.

'It doesn't matter, it still won't matter. Even if they are stronger now because of their Saiyan makeup, it won't make a difference against Frieza.' Bulma thought bitterly.

"We have to think of something fast Kakarrot. We can't beat him, even with our power increase now. And, he hasn't even stopped transforming yet to be able to get a read on his new power level." Vegeta stated.

"Yes, you're right. As it stands he is way beyond anything I can even imagine. But, there has to be a way to win, right? He has to have some weakness, right?" Goku replied.

Vegeta growled at him in disbelief and looked away. Even Bulma herself had trouble swallowing Goku's optimism right now. She felt the whole planet shaking as Frieza finished transforming.

"Daddy, you have to win against that guy! You just have to! You always win!" Gohan put in.

Goku smiled but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Even he had his doubts about victory. That's when you know things are really bad…

She turned back to Frieza and it looked like he was finally done. As the clouds of dust settled revealing him she couldn't help blinking in surprise. She was expecting a much more monstrous looking form than before. Instead, he was much shorter, barely the same height as herself. His frame was slender and sinewy. His whole body was smooth and shiny, and his head was much smaller. He lacked the elongated features he had before. In fact, he looked rather innocuous if she didn't know any better.

The problem is she did know better. She could feel how high his power level was. It was at least 10's of millions of degrees. The most imposing thing about him though were his eyes. Cold, calculating, and fixed on all of them currently. 'Eyes of death,' she thought.

She heard a soft cry and a thud next to her. She turned slowly and saw Dende face down on the ground, dead. A small hole was going through his chest. She didn't even see Frieza fire an energy beam. She didn't see him move at all!

She felt anger surge through her. How dare he?! Dende was an innocent child, why would he need to kill him?

"You fucking monster!" She screamed at him.

"Oh, the kitten has claws I see. I must have made you angry killing that ugly little green thing. I feel I did him a mercy in the end though. After all, his death was quick. None of yours will be."

Suddenly Frieza disappeared and her eyes darted around trying to spot him. Wherever he was, it looks like Vegeta and Goku could see his movements because they were gone as well. She focused on sensing their energy levels instead and felt the powers clashing against each other.

When she suddenly could see them again, she gasped in horror. Frieza had his tail wrapped around Vegeta's midsection and looked to be squeezing the life out of him slowly. The proud prince was writhing and screaming in anguish. Goku was battered up pretty badly, and was currently trying to push himself off the ground. Gohan was petrified, and seemed to be frozen in place as he watched what was going on.

Goku flew at Frieza and managed to land a blow that had him lose his grip on Vegeta, who fell to the ground. She saw him struggling to get up and she could tell he had a lot of internal bleeding, possibly organ damage, from Frieza's assault.

Frieza seemed peeved that Goku even managed a blow and was sporting a rather nasty look. His eyes seemed to zero in on Gohan in the background, whom was pretty much a bystander in the whole battle so far.

"What use is this little brat? He has done nothing but stare at us since we started. Humph, well I never liked wallflowers much. I'm a man who likes people of action."

Gohan backed away from him in terror at being the center of attention of a madman.

"Maybe you'll provide me another form of entertainment if you aren't going to try your hand at fighting me!"

Suddenly she saw Gohan being lifted higher in the air by an outside force.

"No! Gohan!" She screamed in horror.

She saw Frieza slowly close his fist as Gohan cried out before exploding on the spot. She dropped to her knees at the sight. Gohan… he killed Gohan, just like that. She was replaying the scene over and over again in her mind.

"Well, he might not have been an exciting fighter, but the kid sure went out with a bang! That's what I call entertainment!" Frieza cackled sadistically.

Bulma had tears burning her vision and she angrily wiped them away. She was going to get this guy somehow, she didn't care if she died in the process. She looked over at Goku and Vegeta and her eyes widened in shock.

Vegeta was still bloodied and struggling to get off the ground. However, it was Goku that captured her attention. He looked to have snapped.

"I won't… let you…get away…with this," he managed to growl out.

She was transfixed as his body began to pulse. His already prominent muscles were bulging. She looked at his face and his pupils seemed to be have rolled in the back of his head. He looked to be struggling to contain something, or let it out. She honestly wasn't sure…

The sky lit up with streaks of lightening, as the bolts seemed to all gather around him as he continued to shake uncontrollably. She thought she saw his hair flash a different color, and she blinked to make sure she wasn't going mad. But then she saw it happen again and again until he screamed in rage, and his whole body was encased by a bright yellow light. When she finally saw him, she gasped.

His hair was yellow and shot up from his head, similar to Vegeta's. His eyes were no longer dark brown but a vivid turquoise. His whole body had a yellow aura around it. What was he?

She could feel his power level, it was… beyond Frieza's. Well beyond. How was that possible?! She slowly walked over to him, nearly in a trance. His features were hard as he stared down Frieza with loathing, something she never saw Goku do before.

"Goku… you're? You're so different, what are you?" She nearly whispered.

His head snapped to hers and his eyes softened slightly at her face.

"Kakarrot has become the legend of our race. Something unstoppable, something that made Frieza wipe us all out in an attempt to prevent it from happening. Because even he was afraid of it. The Super Saiyan." Vegeta explained, looking at Goku in both admiration and intense envy.

"Super Saiyan?"

"A legendary warrior, one said to be the most powerful warrior in existence. I can see why. It looks like despite Frieza's best efforts he didn't manage to wipe us all out. And now, Kakarrot has become what he feared most," Vegeta said. "Your worst nightmare is about to become a reality Frieza!"

"Bulma, listen to me. I need to fight Frieza alone. I'm afraid the planet will be destroyed in our battle, so you need to find a ship and get off this planet now. Take Krillin and Vegeta with you. You can go back to Earth and gather the dragon balls to wish Gohan and everyone that Frieza killed back to life."

"But, what about you Goku? I can't leave you here, you would be destroyed too if the planet was!"

"You can and you will! You will do as I say Bulma! I may get out of this, I may not. Regardless, it's not your concern. I want you and the others to get off here safe or everything is for nothing! Do you understand?"

"I… yes. Okay, Goku."

Goku smiled at her before motioning to Vegeta. She walked over to him reluctantly.

"Look, can you fly or do you need my help?" She asked bluntly.

"I can manage woman; the bastard didn't handicap me."

"Let's go then."

He looked at Goku hesitantly before flying slowly next to her as they went back over to Krillin.

"If you think they'll escape me you're sadly mistaken monkey! I don't care what you think you are!" Frieza snarled before aiming an energy beam in their direction.

Goku suddenly appeared in front of him and landed a harsh blow, so hard she could hear the impact from where she was.

"Go Bulma! Get out of here!" Goku yelled at her.

"Okay guys, come on. We have to find a ship big enough to accommodate all three of us. Frieza probably has to have one back at his base, do you know where it is Vegeta?"

"Yes, follow me woman."

* * *

Bulma bit her lip in trepidation. She could feel the mighty powers of Goku and Frieza battling it out. She looked from a window on the ship that was currently hovering above the planet of Namek. They made it off here alive, but would Goku?

"Woman, stop admiring the scenery and navigate this ship far away from here! I doubt you want to be caught in the blast when it eventually blows up!" Vegeta growled from behind her.

She growled at his impatience before setting coordinates in the control panel back to Earth.

"There's a healing tank on this ship I'll utilize. I'll probably be a couple of hours."

"Healing tank?" The scientist in her questioned curiously.

"You can examine it if you want woman, I don't have time to satisfy your annoying questions right now."

Bulma rolled her eyes but nodded. She realized that he must be hurt pretty badily to want to go there as quickly as possible.

She watching him walk down the hall and turned to Krillin, who really hasn't said much since Namek.

"Krillin, don't worry. We can wish Gohan back, and everyone else Frieza killed," Bulma reminded him.

"Yeah, but we can't wish Goku back. He's already been wished back once remember? If he dies then that's it," Krillin responded quietly.

"Well he just can't die then, can he?" Bulma quipped.

Krillin managed a weak smile before looking in the direction Vegeta headed off in.

"What are we going to do about him Bulma? With Goku there, and us here?"

"I'm sure Vegeta will behave himself, well for the most part," Bulma replied but she honestly doubted that. She just now started reflecting on the time she was about to spend on a ship with Vegeta. Where there was nowhere to run, and only Krillin as protection from whatever advances Vegeta decided to pull. She shuddered at the thought.

"Well, at the very least I'll take the middle bedroom so you won't be right next to him when you're sleeping."

"Thanks Krillin, that's sweet of you."

* * *

Krillin and her were currently eating dinner when Vegeta walked in, looking completely healed and feeling enormously more powerful. 'Of course,' Bulma thought sarcastically. As if he wasn't bad enough before!

He grabbed some of the ship's food, quite a lot she might add, and sat down at the table. She watched him nervously as he stuffed his face, seeming oblivious to her. Maybe she was worrying more than she should. The battle might have brought his hormone levels down quite a bit, so perhaps he'll behave himself.

"Well I'm about to go to bed, Vegeta your room is the first one, mine is the middle and Bulma's is at the end," Krillin said pointedly.

"Hmm," was Vegeta's only response.

Krillin nodded in satisfaction at his lack of argument at the sleeping arrangements before heading to bed. Bulma stood up to follow him, not wanting to be alone with Vegeta anymore than necessary. She walked a few feet past him before his tail shot out and wrapped around her wrist, halting her movements.

"If you think it'll be that easy woman you are sadly mistaken," Vegeta warned.

 _Review please! Battle chapters are so hard for me to write. Next chapter will involve much more Vegeta/Bulma action_ _J_


End file.
